


Full Measure

by Typo66



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM, BDSM AU, Begging, D/s, Dirty Talk, Dom!Steve, Humiliation, M/M, Sub!Tony, domestic service
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typo66/pseuds/Typo66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mostly just about building a D/s dynamic between Steve and Tony. The flimsy excuse for it is that Tony has to learn how to become a team player and cooperate, or he'll be kicked out of the Avengers. He is a sub yes, but true trust and obedience Steve wants him to learn does not come naturally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow you clicked on this! Awesome :) But I feel like I should warn you about a couple stuff before you start reading. This thing misses a few tags, I'm planning to tag it as I write, and honestly, I'm terrible at tagging. There's nothing too weird (for a BDSM tagged piece of fic) just a little weird. But who knows what might bother you and I wouldn't want to. Read with caution I guess...
> 
> Another thing I feel like I need to mention is that maybe some people will notice a strong resemblance to a certain legandary fic that roams the internet. It's a fic I've read several times over the years and I have great respect for the legendary writer of it. So please consider this resemblance to be more of an homage than plagerism. The story is different, yes, but the structure of it is recognisable enough I guess. Can you guess which fic? 
> 
> Lastly, don't expect much of a plot please. It's just Steve and Tony interacting as Dom and sub. Also I wanted to see Steve be a badass, strickt and a little scary dom and wondered if I could pull that off without making him evil or anything. I might fail in this quest as the fic is still being written. And even though I've written quite a bit of it before starting to post, it might go on hiatus because of real life. I'm sorry to say this time I can not promise regular updates.
> 
> If you're still willing to read, thank you very much, and I hope you enjoy!

It was conference room that he's never been in before. It was wide with dark, carpeted floors. A glass conference table surrounded by elegant wire chairs, and wall to wall windows that looked down onto the city. One wall was mirrored and Tony knew it was the result of the obsessive need to spy that SHIELD had.

The agent who showed him to the room watched Tony pull out a chair and drape himself across it, nonechalant and comfortable. 

"Your volunteer dominant will be with you in a moment Mr Stark." She said in a voice that communicated clear disapproval.

Tony pulled out his phone and made a dismissive "mmhmm" sound, his eyes glued to his phone. The door closed behind the agent.

He swung the chair left and right as he scrolled through his texts, unseeing. All he could do right now was to look as unfazed as possible. Not show fear.

He couldn't hide the flinch when a speaker came online though, giving away how nervous he was actually feeling.

"Mr Stark," the disembodied voice adressed him in a very polite and business like tone, "Welcome. I know this is a bit unusual and you are anxious to meet your dominant but this arrangement was requested by him as a prerequisite. If you don't mind, he wishes to ask you a few questions before the meeting and collaring."

Tony put the phone back in his pocket and swivelled in his chair to face the mirrored window. 

"Alright. I'll humor you." he said, then added, "Oh but I have to say if the questions are about consent, I want it to be on record that I was blackmailed into this. So." he shrugged, knowing that being petulant about it at this point wouldn't do any good but unable to help himself.

There was a moment of silence, then a different voice spoke, deeper, and obviously electronically manipulated.

"You did sign the consent forms. Did you sign them under duress?" the voice asked. Tony supposed it was his to-be dominant.

"Depends on your definition of duress."

"Did anyone physically hurt you or threaten to hurt you, or threaten a loved one, a family member? Were you in any way unable to say no without harm to yourself or anyone else?"

When you put it like that... 

"No." Tony answered, pouting just the tiny bit. Because, ok, no one had threatened him with physical harm but Fury had insisted that a collar and at least a temperoary period under the guidence of a dominant was obligatory in his case, if he wanted to stay in the team. If he didn't like the deal, he was free to walk away.

"Were you under the influence of alcohol? Drugs? Unable to make a decision with a clear head? In your case, I'll even count severe sleep deprevation."

Actually, when he'd agreed to Fury's terms he'd been sober as crisp morning air and well rested.

"No." He answered again, petulently.

"Was your reputation, dignity, or freedom under threat?"

"No, no and no. Fine I get it, it was my choice. It was either this, or be kicked out of the team. I could have said no. I said yes. Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"You think this is unfair?"

"Fuck yes it's unfair! I am the only submissive in the team. When someone else fucks up, they get reprimanded, a slap on the wrist with a 'Better luck next time.' When I fuck up, I have to be collared and supervised by a dominant? How's that fair? Then there is the fact that no matter what kind of dominant SHIELD assigns to the task, that dom's never gonna understand what it's like to be an Avenger, why I do what I do, or... " why I feel how I feel, he could have said but he realised this was devolving into a too personal a conversation. He did not wanna go there. "You know what, never mind." he said instead. "Apparently you volunteered for the job, so lets make a deal, you enjoy plenty of free blow jobs, and I'll enjoy privacy and autonomy. How about that? FYI, I have no gag reflex." Tony wriggled his eyebrows at the mirror. 

He didn't really believe the guy would take the deal, because they'd never let any dominant into the room with Tony before screening him to within an inch of his life to make sure his motives matched Fury's. The dom was probably a perfect SHIELD drone that never did anything wrong.

"Mr Stark. As much as I'm sure I'll enjoy the lack of a gag reflex, that is not the reason I volunteered." The dom answered darkly. He did sound a bit put off, despite his words. Tony sort of hated him for the patronizing tone. He supposed he should get used to it though.

"I would like to tell you about my point of view and then ask you if you find it fair. If you still think it's unfair, there is no reason for us to meet today. I will just leave and will not speak a word of this to anyone. You will be assigned a different dominant."

Tony opened his hands and raised his eyebrows in the universal gesture for 'come at me bro'.

"What I've seen of you so far is a very smart and dedicated man. Generous to a fault and has absolute zero self preservation instinct. A loner all your life, simply because you've always been the smartest person in every room you stepped in, and feared for it. You feel people look at you and see money, which lead you to believe your worth is measured by what you can give out. The combination of all this, made you into a terrible team player with near suicidal behaviour. This, any of this, has nothing to do with the fact that you are a submissive, other than that maybe you find the lack of capable authority figures frustrating. No one is good enough, or smart enough for you. No one is strong enough to bend your iron will, smart enough to know better than you."

There was a pause in which Tony suddenly became really self conscious about the frown on his face, reflected back at him on the mirror. Fuck but this was disturbing.

"Did you know Clint Barton was once collared for a period of 6 months?" the dom asked him. Tony consciously smoothed his features.

"No? He's not a submissive, why would he be collared?" He asked, still a bit dazed from the spot on character analysis the dom was delivering.  
"His handler thought he could benefit from the guidance. The same rules apply here Mr Stark. The fact that you are a submissive is not the cause of this proposal. It is just a bonus that might make it easier for you."

Tony had nothing to say to that, other than 'bullshit'. Which he kept to himself. The dom kept on talking anyway.

"You have issues with authority figures because you've always been let down by them. You have trust issues because you yourself have always been the only person you can trust. That is not how a team works. And as brilliant as you are, trust and being able to follow orders are essential to a team. Especially a team as specialized as the Avengers. You are not just reckless, you lack the confidance in your team mates, which puts everyone in danger. In other words, you are unable to let someone else make a decision. This collaring period is meant to be a training period in teaching you how to build trust, work with an authority figure and follow orders. Do you believe it is a fair assessment? Do you think it is a fair proposal?"

There was dead silence in the room when the dominants electronically changed voice fell silent. Tony realised he was looking at his hands in his lap, shoulders slumped.

He looked up at the mirror, into his own eyes. For a split second his eyes looked haunted, longing. Then he frowned, pulling the cocky cloak over himself.

"Well. I do know better than most people. Most of the SHIELD log heads eyes glaze over when I even try to explain a problem to them. How can I be expected to take orders from people who can't even follow what I'm saying?"

"Expertise is different. That is why I volunteered. You also need a dominant that trusts you."

That was out of the left field. Tony wrecked his brain trying to guess who it might be on the other side of the glass. He couldn't think of any dominant who knew him so well /and/ trusted him.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Do you find the proposal fair Mr Stark?" was the answer.

At this point Tony was ready to say yes just to see who it was behind the mirror. But that would be a complete dick move. The dom said he trusted Tony. So if he was going to agree to this he might as well agree to it with the intention of making it work. That started with not pissing on that trust.

"Yes. It's fair." he said eventually.

There was a crackle in the line, then silence. Just as Tony thought the dom might walk into the room the voice came back on. 

"I am glad to hear that Tony." 

Tony shivered, when the dom used his first name, thinking 'Here goes nothing.'


	2. Chapter 2

"I want you to empty your pockets and kneel on the floor. Keep your eyes down. I'll come in and put my collar on you. I want you to keep looking at your own knees until I give you permission to look up. Do you understand me? Answer yes or no."

Suddenly Tony felt panic. Was he really going to do this? Someone was already telling him what to do, what to say... It was instantly suffocating, like he was free falling with air rushing past so fast that he couldn't catch a breath.

But he knew the panic was irrational and he could safeword out anytime. At this point, he didn't even need the safeword, he could just get up an walk away. The tought calmed him a little, so he forced himself to speak "Yes. I won't look up until I have permission."

"Good boy."

Tony felt the praise slide off him, patronizing, annoying and embarrasing. But he ignored the feeling, instead getting up, removing his phone, wallet and keys along with a protoype for a small detector, an L key, a few loose screws and a pack of gum. 

"Your watch and sunglasses too." The voice instructed. Tony huffed and did as he was told, making a small pile, that was worth millions, on the glass table.

Then kneeling on the floor. He fixed his gaze to his knees and settled in to wait. 

He didn't have to wait long however. Less than a minute later the door opened and closed. Tony made a Herculean effort to not look up, all the while thinking to himself 'Am I really fucking doing this? Am I really kneeling here, a grown man...'

When a pair of very clean soft brown leather shoes came into his line of sight he forgot about how weird it felt to be kneeling though. Suddenly a dominant, /his/ dominant was standing in front of him. It changed everything. Something sparked in the pit of his stomach, looking at those shoes, feeling the mans gaze looking down on him. The mans speech about Tony's character flashed back into his mind.

Tony felt exposed, known, and somehow.. not in danger. He was still nervous and maybe even afraid. But looking at the shoes, the reality of a dominant that knew him so well was right infront of him, and Tony was on his knees for him, felt... It felt like he could maybe surrender just a little bit. Just inside his own head, for a couple of seconds.

Then the dominants hand landed on top of his head and carded through his hair. It was a big but gentle hand, and the feeling in the pit of Tony's stomach burst into a full blown yearning. Some instinct screamed at him that yes! This was right! Just give in! See how good it feels?

Some semblance of his logical mind was holding back the reigns though. Telling him to wait and see, this was pure instinct, it meant nothing. This whole thing was going to end in dissappointment anyway, so no need to embarras yourself.

"Tony." The dominant spoke, and Tony thought he recognized the voice. It was a very very familiar voice.

Just as realization dawned on him, a collar snapped around his neck and forgetting all about permissions and kneeling and shoes, he looked up.

"You've got to be shitting me!"

Rogers looked down at him with a quirk of his lips and said, "Language."

\--

Tony paced around the room, while Rogers leaned on the table with arms folded, his expression carefully neutral. He was making a conscious effort to remain patient and give Tony time to live through his shock. Tony could tell.

But he couldn't care.

"What the hell!? Rogers, if I was going to take orders from you I'd have done that already! I thought this whole thing was because I was crap at working with you! Is this some kind of joke? Are you trying to make a point? If you were, fine. Done. Point made." Tony stopped and furiously tugged at the collar around his neck, "Get- You can get this damn thing off me now. Fuck-" He struggled with the collar but it had no buckle, it was metal and any latch it had, that Tony failed to find, refused to come apart no matter how hard Tony tugged.

"Stop it. Tony, stop it." Rogers, stood up and grabbed his wrists. Tony only struggled harder, clawing at the thing to get it off.

"Stop- I SAID STOP!" 

And everything came to a halt, dead silence ringing in the room following Rogers' booming command. It was only broken by Tony's breathing.

"Kneel." Tony blinked at him, opening his mouth to retort but Rogers only raised his voice without yelling. "I said /kneel/ Tony!"

Tony grudgingly sank to his knees, his eyes spitting fire at the dominant. Unexpectedly, Rogers simply grabbed Tony's head and forcefuly averted his eyes to make Tony look at his own knees. Tony stayed put, if mostly out of surprise and outrage.

"That's enough." Rogers started in his command voice. "You're surprised, and you feel betrayed I get it. But you agreed to the proposal, signed consent forms, AND gave verbal consent to everything, just a minute ago. You were ready to kneel for a random dominant whom you know nothing about. Which only goes to prove my point about your self preservation instincts. Now you don't get to choose."

Tony raised his head to retort but was firmly pushed back down.

"And to answer your question," Rogers went ahead, "The point wasn't that you couldn't take orders from me. I was your team leader. I was never your dominant. If you can't see the difference now, trust me, you will see it soon."

Tony felt the hand leave his head and felt the strong urge to turn around. It would have felt too much like seeking contact so he kept his head down and seethed as Rogers collected his pile from the table and walked to the door.

"When we're home I'll help you settle in, then I'll punish you for disobeying the first order I gave you. We have the week off. I've arranged everything with Ms Potts, in case this meeting went well. I'll inform her that it did. Now heel."

At the word 'heel', Tony felt a terrible laughter bubbling up his chest, then feared it might come out as tears and swallowed it down. He simply got up and walked to his new dominant, and stopped short a few steps behind him. 

Rogers turned towards him before opening the door, and ran a hand from his temple to his chin.

"You have amazing potential Tony. All I want is for you to be happy. Please try to think on it on the ride home. What that means for you. What happiness means for you, and what would be the best and worst outcomes you can expect from this arrangement. Be honest with yourself."

Then without waiting for an answer he walked out of the room. 

Tony followed him to the car in a daze, and the ride home was silent. Tony couldn't help but reflect on what Rogers had said. Worst case scenario versus best case scenario. It said a lot about Tony's past experiences that how much easier it was to think of what might go wrong, compared to thinking about what might go right. When it came to human interaction, Tony always tended to err on the side of 'people are assholes'. Honestly, Rogers wasn't. He was a sanctimonious prick at times, but he wasn't an asshole and he definitely wasn't a bully. Tony was sure the guy was amazing in bed too, wet dream of all the subs all over the world. Which didn't mean anything when it came to Tony because this was going to wreck any sort of professional relationship they had, or any friendship they might have built. 

When the car stopped, Tony startled to see when Rogers said 'home', he meant his own home, not the Stark tower.

"Uh, we're staying at your place? Me too?" Tony asked dumbly.

"Yes." Rogers answered good naturedly. 

Thinking of his workshop, Tony blinked, "But where am I going to work?"

"You're not. Not for a whole week." 

Rogers walked up the stairs to open the door and Tony followed him inside, a bit like a lost puppy.

"But I have projects I need to get back to."

"Nothing that can't wait. It'll be fine."

Suddenly feeling drained and defeated Tony stood in the middle of the foyer, looking forlorn. Rogers threw his keys in a bowl, turned on the light, and came back to stand in front of Tony.

Gentle palms cupped his face, the touch way more personal than what Tony was used to from Captain America. He lifted Tony's face up so they could look at eachother.

"Stop worrying. You know me, I know you. Try to relax, I freed up your week, but if you don't believe me, you can check with Ms Potts tomorrow. Today... There is nothing you can do Tony. There is nothing you can do, do you understand me? Let it go."

Tony looked into the dominants intense blue eyes, open and earnest. Then felt the tightness in his gut unravel. There was nothing he could do. Rogers was right. 

Apparently seeing what he wanted to see, the soldier patted Tony's cheek and let it go. 

"Good boy." he said. This time the praise didn't feel as condescending. Well, it did, but that wasn't so bad.


	3. Chapter 3

The Captain turned to move around the house and not knowing what to do Tony sort of followed him. When Rogers seemed to be satisfied that everything was settled, he sat on an old fashioned, dark brown leather couch and gestured Tony close.

"What do you want me to do?" Tony asked following him to his seat. 

"Tonight? Other than the matter of your punishment, just to talk and relax. You can start by taking off your jacket."

Feeling more nervous than was reasonable, Tony pulled his jacket off and draped it on the arm of the couch. What would be the sort of punishment Steve Rogers would give? Tony couldn't guess. It could be very painful, it could be hilariously vanilla... Tony was not inexperienced by any stretch of the imagination, but how unreadable Rogers had always been about his sexuality and the mystery of it was scary.

Rogers sat up then and reached for Tony's collar, where he was standing between the doms spread legs. Tony flinched and the dominants hands stopped.

"I only want to touch you Tony. Nothing sexual. Trust me."

"I don't think I'm comfortable with that." Tony hedged.

"Tough. Hold still. Hands at your sides." Rogers slowly undid the buttons on Tony's crisp white shirt, while Tony tried not to fidget. He knew he had a nice body but revealing the arc reactor always made him nervous. It was too intimate, too revealing, made him too vulnerable. 

When his shirt fell open to reveal the glow of it behind the undershirt Tony was wearing, the Captain touched it gently. This time Tony forced himself to hold still, because this was Steve Rogers. His team mate, one of the best men he knew, if not the best. He did trust him with his life. It would take a bit more work to trust him with his dignity but Tony knew Rogers wouldn't knowingly put him in danger.

"What's your safeword?" The dominant asked, his deep voice and demanding.

It was written in Tony's files so Rogers must already know it, but he still appreciated the gesture. Repeating it as a reminder to them both.

"Margarita" Tony answered.

Rogers nodded. "You use it, everything stops."

Then his hands moved to Tony's belt buckle and Tony bit his lip. Rogers slowly and carefully undid the belt and started to pull it out of its loops.

"And I mean everything Tony. That's the ultimate no. If you are uncomfortable or want to take a break however, you can use the color codes."  
The belt came free of the loops and Rogers laid it on the couch.

"Say yes if you understand."

"Yes." Tony answered immediately.

"When we're at home, alone, I want you to call me by my name." Rogers said, and Tony realised, he had been referring to the dom with his last name in his head. In the field, he usually called him Captain or Cap or some creative variation, but he'd never called the guy by his given name. And he considered him a friend? What kind of intimacy did that indicate?

Rogers tapped Tony's hip and Tony spoke.

"Yes, Steve." The name felt weird, too familiar. Maybe that was exactly what Rogers was going for. What Steve was going for.

The dom gave him a small, close lipped smile, with crinkles appearing at the corners of his eyes. Not for the first time, Tony thought the guy was unfairly handsome.

"Good. Now take off your shirt, and undershirt, shoes, socks. Then kneel." he said.

Tony stepped back, did as he was told, laying out every piece of garment on top of eachother on the couch as he stripped. Then he knelt in front of the Captian only in his slacks.

Immediately Rogers reached out a hand to touch his hair, finger brushing back the carefully touseled look. Tony felt a little bit like a pet. 

"I know you don't see me as your dominant yet. You still think of me as your field captain. This week is meant to help change that. For us to get to know eachother in a different way." The fingers curled in Tony's hair and pulled, Tony went with the pull until he was guided very close to Steve, still between his spread legs. Then the hand in his hair pushed his head down to rest on one knee and Tony gave into that too. Rogers' cock was straight in the line of his sight in this position but the man didn't seem to be hard. Tony couldn't decide if he was releaved or disappointed.

"I know your checklist, I've read it, so I see no need to go over it again. If you change your mind on any of the points, you only have to let me know. You on the other hand, don't know what kind of dom I am so I'll try to give you an idea of what you can expect."

Oh, good, Tony thought. Intel was always useful. Not to mention he had always been a little bit curious about Rogers in bed. Was he the kind of dom who liked to wine and dine a sub? Or was he the posessive, controling type? Tony had no doubt Rogers was a complete gentelman, but all that repressed, 40's sense of propriety might come crumbling down when he was fucking a sub into the next week. Did he like to inflict paint? Was he the type to tease and play? Was he rough or sensual?

"First rule, I like my submissives to be willing. I don't want a puppet, but I don't want to force you into submission every night either. Other than any role playing scenario, I want you to use your safeword or code words immediately if you don't like what I'm doing. And unless you're going to use your words, I want complete and willing submission. Understood?"

Tony nodded, then remembering the order said out loud, "Yes Steve." That didn't sound so bad. Rogers must have thought so because the hand was back in his hair and started to pet Tony's hair.

"I will expect physical and domestic service from you. It's both for your training and peace of mind. You will be doing the cooking, cleaning, laundry and ironing in this house. You will not only provide sexual service but also serve as my valet and butler."

"Are you serious?" Tony went to raise his head from Rogers' knee but the big hand pressed down, keeping Tony's head where it was.

"Dead serious Tony. I know that you've probably never done any of that before. I'll allow you a period of learning, where geniune mistakes won't be punished. But I want you to see and accept the benefits of your service."

Tony huffed. "I can't cook for shit."

There was a sharp rap to his skull, which truly hurt. "Ow!"

"I said language. I don't really mind your attitude in the field but in here, my submissive is going to be respectful at all times."

"Fuck, that hurt!" Tony raised a hand to rub at the spot on top of his head and Rogers simply grabbed his wrist, bent both Tony's arms behind his back and looped Tony's belt around them, tying his wrists behind his back.

"I'll start a tally then." he said easily as he tied the belt. Tony weakly struggled against the doms hold but it wasn't a real effort, it was mostly to test it. It held.

"Well it hurt." Tony said petulently. The doms hand wandered back to Tony's head, pushed it back on his knee, and then to Tony's surprise started to gently rub the spot that hurt.

"No swearing. No backtalk, no arguing. If you have a concern you'll talk to me about it respectfully and honestly."

"Fine."

Steve just tapped the smarting spot on top of Tony's head, not hurting him this time, just reminding him that the dom could hurt him.

"Sorry! Yes, yes Steve." Tony rolled his eyes.

"I'll take it this time, less attitude next time." Steve said. Fuck, but the guy wasn't going to let Tony get away with anything.

"And about the cooking, we'll see what you can cook and go from there. As I said, learning period."

Tony grudgingly nodded, rubbing his itching cheek on the inseam of Steve's pants. The hand went back to petting his hair. Tony had to admit it kind of felt nice.

"You will not come without permission. I know you have a high sex drive, I'll buy cages if you need help with this rule. And on that note, I want you to come and ask me for help if you ever have trouble obeying any order. You're not alone anymore Tony and all your responsibility is to me. I will always listen to your concerns and help you. My goal isn't to trip you up, this is not a competition. All you need to worry about is keeping me happy and obeying me. You have to understand that we are on the same side."

Tony turned the words over in his head, trying to make sense of it. Of course they were on the same side, they were on the same team, weren't they? 

"I know it's hard to understand what I mean right now, but you will. I will tell you what you can expect of an average day in the coming week. I wake up at 5, I don't expect you to wake up with me. I go for an hour long run every morning, and when I come back I will expect the breakfast and coffee to be ready. You will be showered, shaved and have prepared breakfast by 6:30. You decide when you want to wake up. I won't tolerate it if you're late."

Tony opened his mouth to protest. 6:30!? He'd have to wake up at 6 at the latest! What kind of cruel punishment was that!?

"This is none negotiable Tony." Steve interrupted his indignant gasp, "You need to get used to a decent and healthy sleep cycle. It'll get easier as you get used to it. After breakfast I'll take a bit of time to go through news, paperwork and reports, while you clean up. this is the time you'll be cleaning up the gear from the previous evening as well as breakfast. Lunch will be at my descrition, depending on what we're doing that day, but dinner is going to be at home this week. You will cook, we will have dinner, then we will talk."

"Talk?" Tony asked surprised, he was sure after dinner Rogers, Steve, had in mind some other, more fun activity.

Rogers hummed. "Maybe talk is putting it a bit loosely. But yes. We will go over how you feel, how I feel. I will deliver any punishment you may have earned. After that, if we have time left we can enjoy eachothers company."

Sounded immensely boring to Tony. What were they, an 80 year old married couple!? He was expecting Rogers to be a bit old fashioned, but what the hell? Dinners, and cleaning and.. talk??? When Rogers said "enjoy eachothers company" Tony pictured them sitting in identical arm chairs, knitting or reading a newspaper. The phrase very well could mean that they'd get to fuck but this was the most boring way Tony had ever heard it put.

"The last part means sex right?" he asked, "Because if it's not, I'd like a moment to decide if I want to use my safeword now."

Steve chuckled, "Yes Tony. It means sex."

" Oh. Good." Tony said sheepishly. Well, it wasn't like Rogers didn't know he was a bit of a slut.

"Now, I want you to take off your pants, grab your things and follow me." Rogers nudged Tony with his knee. When Tony was standing he took off the belt from around his wrists. It hadn't been there long, but Tony still felt like he was let go from a nice warm hug. 

"I'll show you your room." The dom said as Tony grabbed his clothes.

The house wasn't big. It was a nice aparment building, with decent sized flats but it was still a flat in mid city. Tony supposed this was as big a place as you could get if you weren't named Stark.

It was mostly decorated in warm colors, hallway separated from the living area with cream colored shelves, paintings and frames stacked around, leaning on the walls, waiting to be put up. He'd seen the kitchen and the brown leather couches that faced a decent sized fireplace. The hallway lead to a row of rooms, Rogers opened the first door, "This is the bathroom."

Tony's room was next to the Captain's. It was tiny compared to what Tony had back in his own place but this room was cozy. There was a plush, fake fur carpet thrown on he floor, a strong looking double bed made out of some sort of dark wood. The closet doors were mirrored, and the single window looked out onto the open street. There was only a table and a chair other than the bed and the bedside table. It was sparse, looked like no one had been in there in a long time, decorated by some professional and never lived in since then. 

"You are not allowed to close the door, but if you're in here, I'll assume you want some time to yourself and if I don't need you, I'll allow it." Rogers said, glancing inside without stepping in. 

"Wanna make sure I'm appropriate at all times?" Tony said sarcastically, even as he dropped his clothes on the bed. He didn't even see Rogers step inside, he simply felt the swat to his bottom.

"OW!!!" 

When Tony whipped around, clutching at his burning butt, Rogers was looking at him with amused eyes.

"Attitude. I know it's really hard for you to be respectful, but I'll help you with it." 

"Fu- Fudge! You do realise you have super strength right!?"

Rogers shrugged. "And I have amazing control over it." Then he proceeded to root around in his pockets, pulling out the L key, the prototype and the gum pack. He tossed them onto the bed.

"Settle in. You have ten minutes. After that I want you to come to the living room, completely naked."

"Where are my other stuff? And what do you mean naked?" Tony started, but Rogers interrupted him again.

"Tony. You are my submissive now. My responsbility. Mine." The way he said the last word almost scared Tony, intense and decisive. "Don't be late."

And then Tony was left standing there, looking down at a few screws, a pack of gum and a crumpled suit. "At least he did give me back the prototype." He thought. It could've been worse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor urine play. Not even play, urine just makes a brief appearance. It's not a fetish for either of them. You've been warned.

DISCLAIMER;

Since I've been getting comments about how the situation here might be dubcon, and how some readers are worried that Tony might change as a result of Steve's treatment of him, I want to put a disclaimer here that applies to both this chapter and the coming chapters.

I feel that I've throughly discussed the issue of consent in the whole of first chapter and I do not feel there is any noncon or dubcon in this. I do not view the conditions of the arrangement as coercive. As I made the point in the comments, in life we agree to do things that we don't like, in order to get the things we want, like studying to pass an exam. Tony is in no way forced to be in this relationship with Steve, he is offered an option. Sex was never part of the deal, that is a thing between a dom and a sub in this universe, if Tony wasn't so enthusiastic about sleeping with Steve, they could have had a completely platonic dom/sub arrangement. So I feel there is absolutely no dubcon and if you do feel there is, please don't feel like you have to read this. 

Second point I want to make is that this is a BDSM and D/s fic. Which means in their relationship there will be a dominant and a submissive partner. Within the confines of Tony's safeword and limits Steve will FORCE Tony to do things. If you don't want to read a fic in which one partner says "Do it!" and the other says "No I don't wanna." And the answer is "You will do it because I say so." then maybe a D/s tagged fic is not what you are looking for. Also please note that I've already said 'within the confines of Tony's safeword and limits'. 

The whole premise of the story is that Tony is a submissive that has trust issues and Steve wants to teach him it's ok to trust. He is doing this by appealing to Tony's submissive nature and in turn they will both be learning leassons in dominating and submitting. At least this is the plan. Steve does NOT aim to break Tony, neither do I. But certainly both of them will come out of the experience as changed people. It's not a bug, it's a feature.

Sorry for the long explanation inside the chapter, it wouldn't fit in notes but based on the reactions I got, all of it had to be said. Other than that, thank you for reading.

 

-  
-  
-  
-

 

 

There was fire going in the fireplace now, but Tony wasn't able to spot Rogers immediately. Then he realised the other man was in the kitchen. Not really knowing what was expected of him he decided to kneel by the couch. Plus, the heat from the actual fire was nice on his naked skin. 

He'd spent most of his ten minutes sitting on the bed in his underwear, contemplating what he wanted to do. He could still back out. The government still had to let him keep his suits. He could keep on doing his thing solo. It would save him a lot of money too. But he had gotten used to being part of something, someone having his back. The thought of going back now felt so lonely and a little bit like defeat.

On the other hand, there was the fact that Steve Rogers was a dreamboat. Tony had had the occasional fantasy where he imagined the Captain giving different kind of orders in that commanding tone, with that intense look. But it was more erotic curiosity than any real attraction. Rogers definitely was the top dog. Not to mention he could snap Tony like a twig if he wanted. The thought was scary but still made a thrill run down Tony's spine. Apparently he also had amazing control over all that strength. After kneeling for him and being petted like a dog, Tony's hind brain was already rolling on to it's back and showing it's belly to the strongest dominant he'd ever met.

The part where Rogers had given him a speech taking apart Tony's motivations had been the scariest part. Who knew Rogers had paid attention? And it had all been true, if incomplete. Just the tiny glimmer of hope that a dominant of Captain America's calibre might be able to understand him and dominate him, was what made Tony make his mind up. He was going to do this. He'd go through with it. Whatever Rogers wanted. He'd do his best, and if it didn't work out he'd at least have the excuse of having tried. After all it wasn't his fault if he was too fucked up to function like a normal submissive. He'd just have to live with it.

Tony was going through his decision in his head, kneeling on the cream colored fur in front of the fireplace when Rogers walked in from the open kitchen. There was a moment of silence in which Tony kept his head down, obeying the order he was given a little bit too late. Do not look up without permission.

"You look beautiful like this." Rogers said, then shoes were in Tony's line of sight as he stepped toward the couch and sat. Tony smelled food. "And obedient. I appreciate it. You can look up now. I ordered Chinese for tonight." 

Tony looked up to see the Captain opening cartons on the coffee table, he realized how hungry he actually was. 

\--  
The hand feeding Rogers insisted on had been awkward. Tony hadn't been expecting that. It was uncomfortable, messy and embarrasing, he could feel the collar touch his adams apple every time he swallowed. The surprising part was how Tony felt after it. Rogers took in stride every awkward moment of it and made it feel normal, every embarrasing glob of sauce on Tony's chin was wiped away carefully and the mocking Tony half expected every time, never came. When it was over Tony felt like he'd been through an ordeal, and it hadn't gone half as bad as he'd assumed it would be.

"You have 5 minutes to clean up." Steve said when he finished wiping his hands and put the crumpled napkin into one of the boxes. And then he leaned back in his seat, looking at Tony expectantly.

Oh yeah, he was supposed to be the maid. Not very pleased with his next task, Tony got up from where he was kneeling being hand fed, he gathered the boxes, carried them to the kitchen and dumped them in trash. 

"Don't forget to recycle!" Steve's voice floated from the couch and Tony choked a little bit. This wasn't his job! Usually he left the boxes or dishes or whatever, exactly where he ate, and it either sat there until he got fed up with the smell or the maid came around to clean everything up. 

For a moment he considered just walking back and telling Rogers that, too late, the boxes are already in trash. Then he cosidered just lying and telling him he did recycle. But this was their first dinner, and Tony had decided to make an effort to obey. He looked out of the kitchen to see Steve sitting calmly in front of the fire, busy with something in his lap, out of Tony's field of vision, he turned and looked at the trash can, then with a grimace lifted the cover of it to pull out the boxes.

Tony Stark, rooting around in trash while collared and naked, in Captain America's kitchen. If this wasn't the most embarrasing thing he'd done he didn't know what was. Somehow it was even more embarrasing then that one time when he'd puked on that girl while she was giving him a blow job. 

Someone needed to take the trash out, it was almost full, and starting to smell. Tony also knew how the recycling plants worked very well, so he knew he'd have to at least rinse the stuff before putting it in recycling. After that his mind engaged in how to do things, and how to do them right. So after his 5 minutes were up and Steve wandered into the kitchen, Tony had emptied the trash can, washed and put the boxes in recycling and had started to go through Steve's recycling pile, creating 3 seperate piles, while thinking about how he'd need a better system for #7 mixed recycling. 

Steve found him sitting bare ass on the kitchen floor sorting through trash.

"Tony. What are you doing?"

"Just a second, I'll need to confirm something. This pile is for polyethylene terephthalate and this is for polypropylene. Low and high density only makes a difference in the conveyor system. I was thinking if you changed the sorting system, which is, lets face it, pretty primitive, like blowing air, really? But anyway, then you'd save so much energy on recycling because you don't need the different tanks. Reduces chemical out put too. You'd just need 3 instead of 9. Well 7, but you have to take into accout polyamide and acrylonitrile butadiene styrene.."

"Tony. I only asked you to put the boxes in recycling. I didn't ask you to revolutionize the recycling system."

At that Tony looked up, suddenly realizing how ridiculous he looked. 

"Oh." he said dumbly.

Steve seemed to be trying hard to hide a smile though.

"I get it, you're bored." Tony had no idea yet, how he'd come to fear these words. Steve poured a glass of water then grabbed Tony around the elbow and hauled him to his feet. "It's time for your punishment."

Tony didn't even try to get out of the grip on his arm. 

"Hey you asked me to recycle, I was being a good boy! Steve! This could be helpful!"

Steve nodded, "I see that. But first you need to help yourself. Now drink this."

He was holding a huge glass of water out to Tony and the sub was kind of thirsty after the spicy meal so he did take a drink. 

"All of it." Steve told him when he paused for a breath. It was a big glass.

Raising an eyebrow at him, Tony forced himself to finish it. "There." He handed the glass back to Steve who took it and placed it on the counter top, looking amused. He was still holding Tony tight around one elbow.

"Good." The Captain marched Tony back into the living room, but when Tony went to kneel on what he was starting to think of as 'his spot', he was marched right past it. When the Captain let go of his arm he found himself facing the wall next to the fireplace.   
"Stay." 

Tony stayed, except for turning his neck to watch Steve putter about gathering stuff. First the Captain rooted around in the bowl where he tossed his change, then kicked the rug aside, making Tony stand barefeet on the stone floor. At least he was close to the fireplace, which made the floor quite nicely warm.

When Steve was back he held up a hand full of pennies. 

"What?"

"Punishment Tony. Place your hands on the wall."

Now curious, Tony did. 

"Hold these." 

Then Steve started to place a penny under each finger, making Tony hold the pennies against the wall by each finger.

"Comfortable?" 

Tony nodded. It was pretty easy. He was naked but the room was warm, the floor was pleasently warm, holding pennies against the wall was kind of ridiculous but it was very easy. Not being an idiot, he got suspicious.

"Are you going to spank me now?"

Steve took a step back and considered Tony, then decided to adjust his position a little bit.

"No." He answered, then with a guiding hand under Tony's belly button he pulled the sub's hips back.

"Step back. Spread your legs." 

Tony did as he was told feeling more exposed for some reason. 

"Are you going to fuck me?" He asked this time, the question came out quieter, more shy.

"No." Steve answered once more.

"Then what are you going to do?"

Steve stepped back, running a hand down Tony's flank then stared. 

"Nothing, unless you ask me to. Now stay. You will not move until I say you can. I want you to keep holding the pennies. If you can hold them all, I'll let you come tonight. But. For every penny you drop I'll keep you caged for one more day. Drop four pennies, you'll be forbidden to come four days, seven pennies, seven days. Drop them all you won't come for ten days. Got it?"

Tony was already settling in and getting comfortable. He wondered how Steve might make him come tonight. 

"Yup." He answered easily. He got this.

Steve smiled. "Good. Now Tony, I told you I'll always help you obey me if you have trouble obeying an order. So remember, you can always ask for help."

"Got it."

"Good."

With a last, very light slap to Tony's butt, Steve left him there and returned to the couch to do god knows what.

There was a bit of puttering then a low, old fashioned blues tune filled the room. 

It didn't take Tony too long to get bored.

"Is that Floyd Dixon?" 

"Cecil Grant." Steve answered. To Tony he sounded distracted, Tony wondered what he might be doing sitting behind Tony with a fantastic view of the engineers ass presented for him.

"Don't you think this is super awkward?" Tony asked.

"Nope."

"Well I feel awkward. And that's saying something."

"Be quiet."

"Not a strong suit of mine."

There was a pause. "Do you want a gag?"

Tony shook his head. "No. No gags, I'm good thanks."

"Because it would be no problem Tony. I have a nice selection."

Tony wanted to ask when and why he'd acquired a 'nice selection', but thought it wiser to be quiet for now. 

"Nope. Shutting up now."

After that Tony started to zone out. The music was actually quite nice and calming. His arms and thighs were getting tired but nothing too concerning as of yet. He was fit, he was rested, he could do this all night if Steve wanted to. 

Only problem was that huge glass of water was starting to make itself felt again. Tony shuffled his feet a bit.

"Don't move." 

The reprimand was immediate, even though Tony's feet were silent on the stone floor. 

"Are you watching me?" Tony asked, a bit annoyed.

"You look pretty."

"Seriously??"

"Gag Tony. Not another word."

Tony shut up. Minutes ticked by and he wondered how long it would have been. Half an hour? An hour? His arms were complaining but again, nothing he couldn't handle, certainly no where near as bad as a spanking from Captain America would be. And Tony was stubborn, he didn't want to give Steve the satisfaction of safewording out just because his arms were tired. 

So he refrained from asking how long he'd have to stay in position. Except as the minutes passed, the problem in his bladder was growing. Maybe if he asked nicely Steve would let him take a break to use the bathroom. After all he'd said he'd help Tony obey.  
Turning the thought in his head Tony held on for as long as he could. When the pressure in his bladder started to exceed the discomfort in his arms though, he decided to take his chances.

"Steve?"

"Mmhmm?"

"Can I take a break to use the bathroom? I'll be right back."

"Nope." 

Tony blinked.

"What do you mean 'nope', I need to take a leak."

"Do you."

"Yes you asshole, you made me drink a huge fucking glass of water!"

Tony didn't even hear Steve move.

"Did I."

When Steve spoke, his voice was right behind Tony's ear, startling him. The clutter of two pennies on the floor were defeaning.

"Oh shi-! What! No fair! You made me drop them!" Tony craned his neck to try and see where the pennies went, as if he could reach out and place them back under his figers without dropping any other pennies.   
Steve's hand immediately fisted in his hair, making him face the wall. 

"What did you just call me Tony?"

The captain didn't sound angry. He sounded calm, very very calm. Tony suddenly started to feel fear creep up from his stomach for the first time.

"Look, I just need to go to the bathroom for a minute, then I'll be back. You made me drop the pennies too, which I was holding perfectly fine. It's not fair."

"Oh it's not? I thought you understand the concept of fair, between you and me. I am the dominant, you are the submissive. Which means I give the orders, and you obey the orders. Is that fair?"

"Yes but you startled-"

Steve's hand tightened in his hair, 

"The correct answer is 'Yes Steve'. Say it."

Tony bit back a curse, frustration was rising in his throat along with the word 'red'. His arms and back were aching, his bladder was screaming and he'd just lost the chance to enjoy some sexy times with Captain America tonight. 

The Captain America who was holding him in place with a single hand fisted in his hair right now and basically radiating threat from every pore, making Tony's inner submissive beg for Tony to just yield, give the dom what he wanted. It would just be so humiliating but so blissful. 

"Yes Steve." Tony gritted out and Steve let go of his hair.

"Good."

"I still need to go to the bathroom." Tony petulantly reminded his dom.

"Must be uncomfortable." was all Steve said.

Tony gaped like a fish against the wall.

"You can't be serious about this. You have to let me go pee!"

He could hear Steve flipping over the record, then settling back onto the couch.

"I don't 'have' to do anything."

The bastard sounded so calm, as if Tony wasn't about to tear his hair out.

"Rogers, I'm serious! Come on, you can't be that cruel!"

"Hmm." To Tony's surprise Steve was out of the couch and back to stand next to Tony's head again.

"Do you need help obeying Tony?"

"Yes! Yes I need help! Look, let me go pee then I swear I'll hold the fu-fancy pennies against the wall till morning if you want me to!"

"That'd be excessive. But alright, I'll help you."

Then instead of taking the pennies and letting him stand Steve left the room, only to be back a second later with an empty bottle.

When Tony spotted him with it he immediately started to shake his head.

"No! No way! No way in hell I'm peeing in a bottle!"

"Suit yourself."

In the next breath Steve was turning away to take the bottle where ever he'd found it.

"Wait!"

The Captain stopped and Tony closed his eyes, preparing himself for the shame that was about to follow.

"I'm not here to cater to you Tony. You better make your mind up."

Silence. Tony considered just using his safeword. Was it worth this shame? The Avengers, the team? If he safeworded he could just rest his arms, put an icepack on his back, first pee then jack off as much as he wanted. He would go home and pour himself a drink.

And drink it, on his expensive leather couch, watch TV maybe, unbeaten, unbroken, unowned. Without a team, without much purpose. Without satisfaction. Not really belonging anywhere, anything or anyone.

"I'll take the bottle." he said, sounding defeated even to his own ears. In the next moment Steve was next to him, carding his fingers through Tony's hair where his head was hanging between his shoulders.

"Good. That's a good decision." Steve said, sounding extremely serious. Maybe too serious for the situation but Tony appreciated not being mocked.

"I'll hold it, so you don't spill."

How much more degrading could this night get? But not wanting to find out, Tony nodded.

"There." Gentle hands fit the tip of Tony's cock into the opening of the plastic bottle, then Steve's big warm palm was gripping Tony's cock.

"Let go Tony."

Tony looked down at the bottle and Steve who was crouching next to his thighs and closed his eyes.

A minute passed.

"I. I can't."

"It's ok Tony. You can let go now. I've got you."

"I can't Steve.." Tony tried, he locked his knees and forced his muscles to relax. There was nothing. And he was trying. It felt horrible, the pushing need to piss and being unable to.

"I.." Tony breathed, "I need help."

His eyes were closed in shame but he could feel Steve's burning into his skin. Without looking he felt Steve move, the bottle changing hands as the hand left his cock only to reappear on his lower stomach. Steve must be standing behind him now, one hand holding the bottle, the other splayed over Tony's bladder. Then the hand started to gently press down, at the same time Steve's voice breathed in his ear.

"It's alright Tony. It's so good of you to ask for help, you're being so good. I'm so happy with you."

Tony wanted to be ashamed, humiliated. But pride rose in him, that Steve thought he was being good. It was patronizing, Tony wasn't a little kid. But Steve was happy with him and that somehow meant a lot more than it should.  
"You can just let go Tony, let go for me."

The hand over his bladder started to press and massage, gently but firmly. Tony bit his lip.

"Let go. Tony, I've got you. You're being so good and I'm so happy with you. I know you can be good, all you have to do is let go."

Steve's calm and deep voice in his ear giving reassurances and his big palm pressing was too much in combination. Tony first felt a few drops leave his cock, then short bursts, then he was peeing. He tried not to think of how he was standing splayed naked with his feet spread in the middle of his team captains living room, peeing into a bottle that the said team captain was holding. He ignored the smell and peed, until there was nothing more in him. When he was done he felt completely drained.   
He barely noticed Steve pulling away the bottle but he did feel Steve's hand roving over his back and ribs, petting him. He was still talking, telling Tony how good he was to let go for Steve, but Tony didn't even try to untangle individual sentences, he just let it all wash over him.

When the Captain pulled back and stopped touching Tony in order the set aside the bottle Tony felt cold and tired. Suddenly his arms were on fire, every joint in each finger ached, the pennies seemed to weigh a ton each. His back was aching from the position, knees locked too long in place. 

He knew he needed to stop, rest, but he didn't know how to ask it of his dominant anymore. He let it go. The aches and tiredness, he let it all seep into his bones and owned it, accepting it. If Steve asked of him he could have stayed in place until he fell down.  
But after a while, he had no idea how long, could have been minutes, could have been hours, or mere seconds, Steve was back, to gently hold his wrists to pull his hands away from the wall, not even bothering to catch the pennies as they fell every which way. He helped Tony straighten his back and stand up, get his legs moving again, to support the subs weight.

"Tony, look at me." Steve said and Tony looked up at him. Steve looked so beautiful in the gentle fire light. His mouth was firm but his eyes were kind.

"What's your color?" 

Tony blinked for a moment but then quietly answered "Green".

"How do your arms feel?"

"Tired."

Steve looked at him very carefully then, his eyebrows knitted for a moment, lips pursed. But then his expression smoothed out.

"Not very talkative any more, are you."

Tony shook his head and just sort of stood there in Steve's hold.

"You seem peaceful in there, for once." The last was said gently, with the ghost of a smile and Tony didn't dwell on it very much other than Steve had been looking for something in Tony, and seemed to be happy with what he'd found.

"Alright, come here. Your punishment is almost over. Now you only need to tidy up your mess. Then I'll let you sleep. How does that sound?"

It sounded good to Tony so he nodded and followed along when Steve lead him into the kitchen.

Oh. The trash pile, of course. 

Tony got to work, not really noticing any of the labels on the cans and bottles and boxes any more, he just collected everything he'd spread out and put it all in the recycling bin, then cleaned up the floor with a piece of cloth Steve held out to him. When he was done he was incredibly tired but his arms and legs didn't ache as bad any more.

As soon as he stood up Steve pulled him in for a hug, then brushing his hair out of his forehead smiled down on Tony.

"You look calm. I'd like to see you like this more often." He said.

Tony agreed. He did feel calm, everything was clear cut and obvious. He didn't really know why he'd struggled so much in the beginning. This felt really nice.

"Ok let's take you to bed."

Steve helped him dress, putting a tshirt and pyjama pants on Tony, then when Tony was in bed in the room Steve said was his, the dom laid down next to him on top of the covers.

It felt incredibly nice, to lay this close to Steve's bigger body, feel his strong hands gently massage his aching arms and fingers. He dropped off to sleep in a matter of seconds, none of his usual concerns making an appearance to keep him up all night.


	5. Chapter 5

Tony was furious. He marched right into Steve's room only to find it empty. Of course Captain early bird was already up and about no matter that it was barely 6:30am. Tony stomped into the living room, ready to find Steve and tear him a new one but the dom was just calmly sitting in a chair in the kitchen sipping orange juice with a paper newspaper spread on the table.

"What the hell Rogers!" Tony exploded in his face.

Steve looked up at him without any sign of surprise.

"What the hell was that all about last night!? You tricked me you over grown GI Joe! I never sign up for this crap! I'm not gonna play head games with you!"

Tony breathed from his nose, hands gesticulating wildly and it pissed him off more than words could say to see Steve sitting there all composed and calm, not a hair out of place.

"You set me up you asshole! Tricked me, lied to me and humiliated me! Are you just gonna sit there?"

"What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know, fucking apologize?!"

"I'm not sorry."

Tony sputtered, he was so angry he could choke.

"Come here." Rogers calmly told him as if nothing happened.

"What?!"

"I said come here." 

Tony suddenly remembered that the Ironman suit was actually all the way over at the Stark Tower and he wasn't wearing his wrist bands.

"No." he said, aiming for firm but managing unsure.

"Tony I'm not going to hurt you or do anything to you that you haven't consented."

"I never consented to being forced to pee in a fucking bottle!"

"Yes you did, but if you have problems with it we can talk about it later. First, come here."

Rogers held out a hand. He could be asking Tony to sit next to him on the other chair.

Tony took a couple of distrusting steps and as soon as he was within reach of Steve's arm he felt his world tip over and found himself looking up close at the kitchen floor. He had the shortest second to feel the cool morning air on his butt when his pyjama bottoms were yanked down, then it was firey hits raining down.

"Ow! Ow! Fucking stop!!"

"Disrespect. Disobedience. Language. Attitude." 

Steve landed a hit between each word, and soon Tony was sobbing, his face a mess of tears and snot. In a matter of seconds he was unable to catch a breath to talk back. But just as when it was getting to be unbearable he was tipped back up to sit on Steve's knee, gasping and sobbing.

"Are you calmer now?"

No he was not, but all the anger was now replaced by hiccups and sobs. Steve magically produced a paper towel and handed it to Tony to wipe his face with.

"Now listen. Last night was a punishment. Both for disobeying my first order and for disregarding as simple an order as cleaning up after our meal. You've consented to endurance, humiliation, as long as it's not public, and even piss play, on your check list. Your biggest weapon is your genius but your mind can also be your worst enemy. Last night you took your punishment beautifully and went into subspace like it was coming home. In the end, for once, you were calm and happy Tony. I saw it in you."  
He couldn't deny any of it, what Rogers was saying was correct. Didn't mean Tony had to like it.

"You didn't need to fucking spank me. " He hiccuped, feeling the burn on his ass acutely.

Steve sighed. "I said language. And I mean it. For that, I'll have to wash your mouth out with soap."

Tony gave him an "oh please" look. 

"I'm dead serious."

"No."

Steve looked at him. 

"Tony, you always have your colors and your safeword. Believe me I'll never ignore or forget. But tell me one thing honestly, if I let you get away with any of it, would you still respect me as a dom? Would you be able to go down as beautifully as you did yesterday? Would you be able to submit to me? How would I be any different from all the other doms you've chewed up and spat out? What would be the point of this arrangement?"

Tony looked at him, brows knit in a frown, lips pursed. Hating to admit how right Steve was. Thankfully the Captain didn't press him to answer.

"Think about it. Even if you don't give me an answer, answer this question for yourself."

Tony already knew the answer but he was used to ignoring unconvenient truths. So instead he just blew his nose rudely into the tissue. Steve didn't even flinch.

"Done?"

Tony sighed.

"Done."

"Alright then. You're late to make breakfast today, so I'll throw together some sandwiches while you wash your mouth."

Tony felt his shoulders slump.

"Please. Steve. Just this once, can we not?"

At that Steve hugged Tony with one arm, still sitting on his lap, and pushed his hair out of his face.

"No. You have to trust me Tony, I have to earn that trust. If I let you get away, you'd never trust me as your dom."

Then he kissed Tony on the forehead. The chastest, stupidest kiss. But it didn't feel stupid to Tony. It felt like his heart was cracking right down the middle to expose the raw, juicy innards.   
He hang his head and said, "Alright."

\---

Breakfast was horrible, everything tasted like soap. And not the liquid, chai-vanilla flavoured, anti-bacterial chemichal stuff Tony had back home either. Rogers had produced an honest to god bar of lye soap. It literally tasted like a laundry in Tony's mouth.   
After breakfast he cleaned the table and the kitchen without complaint. By now he could see that Steve was pretty serious about this dom/sub business and making Tony obey him. It was just easier to wipe away some crumbs and wash a pan than struggle against whatever punishment Steve might think of next time.

He was washing his hands when Steve walked in.

"I'll be down at the gym. Be there in 5 minutes. Wear what I laid out for you on your bed."

Then he was gone.

It took Tony about 2 minutes to discover Steve hadn't laid out any underwear for him. Another minute to decide if that was just forgetfulness or a deliberate decision. In the end Tony was on time, standing on the gym mat, wearing a pair of shorts, a white t-shirt, his collar and nothing else, watching Steve jump rope.

The man was seriously impressive, built like an elegant machine with every muscle and snew working together to make it look like jumping rope is the easiest thing in the world to do, with the Captains toes barely touching the ground. He was jumping very fast but he wasn't even breathing hard yet.

When he saw Tony he swung the rope and caught it in his hand, gathering it in one fluid move and stepped towards the sub with a smile.

"Pull down your shorts."

That wasn't what Tony had been expecting.

"What? Here?"

"Yeah sure. I want to see if you're wearing underwear."

Tony's hands instinctually went to his crotch.

"Uh, no I'm not. I thought you didn't want me to."

Steve was standing close enough now that Tony had to look up a bit. His smile turned predatory.

"That's right. Now I want to see for myself."

Tony looked around nervously but the gym was completely empty, it was just the two of them.

"What if somebody walks in?"

"Since when are you this shy Tony? I remember you mooning a group of delegates in a particularly well documented fundraiser. Never mind the paparazzi, those people were so old I'm sure some of them had minor heart attacks."  
"I was drunk."

"Not a good enough excuse. Now are you going to do what I told you to do or are we going to find out how many push ups you can do with me sitting on your back."

Tony's eyes boggled. 

"Fine! Damn.. " With one last look around Tony pulled his shorts down until his cock was exposed.

"Down Tony. " The Captain gestured to somewhere around Tony's knees.

"Seriously?"

"If you keep giving me lip about it I'll have to think of a way to make you less eager to question every order."

Tony opened his mouth to retort then closed it. His thumbs hooked into the elastic he slowly lowered the shorts until they dropped to around his ankles.

"Shirt too."

"You-"

"A-ah!" Steve held up a finger.Scowling Tony took off his shirt and dropped it on the floor.

"This is a good look on you." The Captain commented with a slight smile.

"Thanks." Tony gritted out. "Can I get dressed now?"

"Actually no. I wanted you naked. The shirt and the shorts were just for the trip downstairs. Don't want to scandalise Mrs Gernstein." The dom turned around and started wounding the rope around his fist. Steve was wearing one of those painted on white t-shirts and a light grey pair of butt hugging sweatpants. He looked so put together, Tony felt extra awkward with his shorts around his ankles.

Actually, fuck this. He wasn't going to be awkward or embarrased. He was Tony fucking Stark. Yeah, Steve Rogers was a picture of perfection but Tony Stark was hot. He knew he had a good body, and he knew how to use it. Confidence was his thing. If Steve wanted him naked, Tony could do naked. All he needed was to ignore the possibility of Mrs Gernsteins of the apartment block walking in at any moment. But he supposed, Steve wasn't the kind of guy that'd set Tony up for that kind of embarrasment.

"I have some excersises in mind for you today. I don't imagine you'll like it at first but-"

When Steve turned around, Tony had kicked off the shorts, and was palming himself. He was already half erect, leaning against a piece of equipment that had leg spreaders. 

"-you'll manage." Steve finished pursing his lips. "Tony, what exactly are you doing?"

The sub shrugged, but kept stroking himself, one of his hands trailed up his stomach to find a nipple. 

"Getting comfy. You know I never realised how much potential a gym has when it comes to fucking. You could just tie me on to this beauty," he patted the cushioned leg rests, "with that rope you got there, and fuck me until I screamed. And no one would even hear."

To Tony's great delight, Steve's ears turned a bit pink, and the sweatpants weren't really designed to hide his interest. But the doms expression didn't change.

"I don't think you're ready for that."

"I'm born ready baby. Why don't you try and see?" Tony cocked a hip and pinched his nipple. Steve's frown only deepened.

"Alright, come here." Steve gestured for Tony to come closer as he fell into a sort of parade rest, straightening his shoulders. It was the 'you're in for it now' stance the Cap had going, but Tony couldn't tell if it was the good kind or the bad kind. 

Trying to hide his nerves Tony smiled, "Why don't you come over here?"

"Because I'm not going to fuck you over the spreader, you're clearly nervous about not having control over the situation and this whole thing is about trying to take back control. Not going to happen. Now come here before I come and get you."

Tony's heart leapt but more embrassingly than that, his cock twitched too. He grabbed his cock self consciously this time.

"And what will you do if I don't?" he asked trying to sound seductive but he sounded apprehensive even to his own ears.

"You'll find out what I do with manipulative subs."

"What do you do with manipulative subs?" Tony gulped, now a bit breathless. He felt a bit like he was dangling a string in front of a tiger.

Suddenly Steve was marching towards him and Tony panicked.

"Ok! Alright! Nevermind! Forget I asked!" He tried to scramble behind the machine but Steve was there the next second, grabbing Tony around the waist to pick him up in a firemans carry.

"Too late, you already earned yourself punishmet." Steve said, then he dumped Tony on the threadmill. "But this is not it. Punishment will come later. This is exercise. 20 minutes warm up cardio. Now."

Tony grumbled but didn't argue this time. Steve stood next to the thread mill with arms crossed until Tony started picking up speed. Finally he nodded, satisfied that his sub was obeying, for once.

"Eyes to the front. Keep running. When your time is up I'll come get you."

After that was just boredom again. It felt weird to run naked, brought into mind the Olympians. He supposed it would be easier without an erection. He could hear Steve moving things around, dragging mats and pushing machines. The dom was up to something and Tony had no clue what it might be. But this time he didn't dare turn and look. He'd been ordered to stare at the pool in front of the threadmills, and it was a relatively easy order to obey. If previous punishments Steve dealt was any indication, Tony didn't want to accumulate more.

Sooner than Tony expected though the dom was back.

"Alright, you can wind down."

Tony slowed until he could stop without getting dizzy, then he stepped off. He was breathing hard, and feeling warm indeed. He was fit but a 20 minute run would leave any man of his age breathless. 

"Good. You're doing good Tony." The Captain said, handing him a towel. Tony gratefully wiped his face and neck.

"Childs play. You should see how many G's I pull in the suit." he retorted back.

Steve nodded, "I imagine you have to be very fit to fly that thing around."

"Yeah, no kidding." Tony breathed. When he dropped the towel aside though Steve was holding out a piece of cloth.

"What's this? A blindfold?"

"Yes. Now hold still."

Steve went around him and proceeded to tie the cloth around Tony's eyes, checking to make sure he couldn't see out of the bottoms or the corners or anything.

"You do realise this is going to make exercising much harder?" he asked.

"Lose the sass. The exercise I have in mind is a bit different."

"Oh is it?" Tony smiled.

"Yes." The Captain sounded serious. "I've created a bit of a rudimentary obstacle course for you. I'll time you on how fast you complete it. But of course you won't be able to see a thing so you'll have to take directions from me. I'll walk you through it step by step Tony, you'll have to listen very carefully and do what I tell you to do. I'm not putting a time limit on it today. But we 'll be doing this every day this week and I'll expect to see improvement by the end of the week. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, you want to condition me to follow orders. How Palovian."

"You're both right and wrong. I also want you to learn how you can benefit from team work and trusting a team mate."

Tony didn't like this but without safewording out there was no way he could get out of Steve's "exercise plan". Plus, he didn't want to prove Fury right by chickening out of following directions. Steve wouldn't let him brain himself on a piece of gym equipment, would he? No. Tony at least trusted the guy to keep Tony from injuring himself.

"Alright. Just... Don't let me break a leg or anything, alright?"

He flinched when he felt a hand in his hair, then relaxed into it. Steve was stroking his hair.

"Of course I won't. You're completely safe with me. All you have to do is trust me and do what I say. I won't even let you make contact with anything. In fact, I don't want you to navigate your way with your hands so I'll start a tally. Every time you touch anything or step outside the mats I laid out, you'll get 1 strike. So you'll need to keep your hands to yourself. Later, I might bind them, but for your first time, you'll have to control yourself."

Tony breathed deeply and let it out slowly. 

"Alright let's do this."

Steve guided him to what Tony assumed was the starting point, then the Captain's footsteps walked away from him.

"Ready?"

Tony nodded, then not sure if Steve saw it, said "Yup."

"And time. Alright Tony, step onto the mat right in front of you, 4 straight steps, then stop."

Tony did that easily, searching with his foot, he found Steve was right, the mat was right in front of him and it was 4 steps length. He stopped. 

"Good, now turn left, and take 2 steps, then go on all fours, keep going until I tell you to stop."

Tony hesitently turned left, his hands instinctually rising a little, but there was nothing there, yet. He took 2 steps, very self conscious of how big his steps were, then went down on all fours and started crawling.

"Stop. Stand up. 4 more steps, duck right. Stop! Lean to your right Tony. Yes, you can stand up now. Turn right. There are steps in front of you, you'll have to climb. 2 steps. Stop! There is a gap. Step over it. You can step over it. Good! Careful! Good, that's good.."

Tony didn't know how long it took, but after a while he started to zone out in that very focused way he usually got when he was working on a particularly challanging project in his workshop. The world fell away and all that was left was Steve's voice, guiding him. He was a bit surprised when Steve told him to stop one more time and then there were arms around his shoulders. Steve's voice spoke right next to his ear, his breath tickling the hairs on the back of his neck.

"Good Tony! That was very good! You did great! I'm so proud of you."

Tony kind of relaxed into the embrace, his hands finally coming up to touch the dom's arms. Then Steve let go. 

"How are you feeling? Do you want to keep the blindfold on for a little longer?"

Tony was once more, surprised to find out that yes, he would like to keep the blindfold on for just a little bit longer.

"Yeah." he breathed quietly. When Steve spoke he could hear the smile on the other mans voice.

"That's fine. Here, drink this." 

A bottle of water was held to his lips and tipped gently, so Tony drank.

"You can rest for a bit now." The dom lead Tony over to the pile of mats next to the mirrors and Tony sat down. He nodded, his hands limp in his lap. Fingers kept carding through his not very clean hair. And it felt good.

"You did so good Tony. Stepped out of the mat once and grabbed the chain that one time, but that was your first time and you managed it so well. By the end you were following every direction flawlessly. I'm really happy with you. I'll let you choose a reward for this. How would you like that?"

At that Tony smiled, his face blindly turning towards Steve.

"I'd like that." he said.

"Good." He could tell the dom was still smiling. It felt so good to know that Steve was this happy with him. And it hadn't been so hard, once he let go and just listened to what Steve was telling him. It was definitely worth it to know he made his dom happy.

"I'll be right over here, working out for a bit. You can take the blindfold off when you feel ready. I'll be watching you. Alright?"

Tony nodded again, then said, "Alright."

Steve's body heat moved away, then there were the sounds of machinery being moved about, weights loaded and unloaded, Steve's huffing breath.. It was all very calm and quiet. Tony's mind was still full of Steve's voice. He didn't know how long it took for him to slowly come out of the shallow subspace he'd went into. But it was a while before he realised his thoughts had wandered in the direction of micro transmitters for his detector prototype. When he started doing calculations in his head he realised it was time to take the blindfold off.

"Oh hey. How are you feeling?" Steve immediately sat up and smiled at him when he pushed up his blindfold, and Tony couldn't resent him this time.

"Pretty good actually. Uhm.. I know you said this week was going to be about adjusting to this whole Dom/sub thing but do you think I could borrow some pen and paper from you? I'd like to take some notes about my prototype."

Steve's eyebrows rose, but he kept smiling. 

"Already moved onto work, have we." He stood up from the bench where he'd been lifting weights and toweled his face and neck. Tony couldn't help but track a drop of sweat as it disappeared under the neck of Steve's shirt.

"Well, it is kind of important and I thought you let me keep the prototype model so maybe you wouldn't mind."

Captain walked over to the counter and opened a bottle of water, he drained it in one go then turned to Tony.

"You did remarkably well with the obstacle course and I did promise you a reward." He nodded thoughtfully. "Alright, you can have a notebook and a pen. No computers, tablets, or phones though. No internet for now. You can have one of my notebooks."

Tony smiled.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now let's go get showered."

And this time it didn't occur to Tony to be bothered by having to ask permission to use some pen and paper. It just felt nice.


	6. Chapter 6

The shower though, was complete and utter hell.

Steve made them go upstairs to his apartment for the shower, instead of using the gyms showers. This should have been a huge clue to Tony that he had plans. 

When Tony tried to go to his room to wait for his turn in the shower, the dom grabbed him and lead him into the bathroom.

"You first." was all Steve said. 

A bit disconcerted that he wouldn't get privacy even in the shower, Tony went in. The stall was plain clear glass. It felt a bit cramped after Tony's own shower (sauna), but he supposed it was still as comfortable as it could get in mid Brooklyn. 

Under Steve's watchful eye, he quickly shampooed and rinsed his hair, scrubbed his armpits and privates, trying to get rid of the sweat as much as possible, as fast as possible. When he shut off the water and moved to step out of the stall Steve stopped him.

"One more thing."

And to Tony's horror, the Captain pulled out a cock cage. Tony's cock leapt.

"Now you know you're forbidden to come without my permission and you know I'm not going to give you permission today. But I believe, at this stage, you could still use some help following the rules. I don't want you to think of this as a sign of distrust Tony, think of it more as me helping you to stay away from temptation when you're alone."

Tony had clearly okayed chastity devices and orgasm control on his contract. He'd played around with the concepts (and the toys) before, and throughly enjoyed himself. But he suspected with the Captain as his dom it would go a little above 'play' and either way, when it came to sex, Tony still felt a bit awkward around Steve. It didn't help that the idea was very interesting to his threatened parts.

"Are you doing this because of what I did in the gym?" he asked a little wide eyed.

"Not really, but your behaviour down there only goes to prove that you need my help."

"I'm sorry?" Tony asked, more to try his luck than because he was actually apologetic. He was torn between arousal and hesitancy to take on Steve's brand of orgasm control. 

Captain snorted. "Sure Tony. Unfortunately for you, there's still the issue of punishment from when you stalled obeying the order to strip, tried to make excuses and physically ran from me. That is no way to conduct yourself for a well trained submissive. If you really do not want to do something I ask of you, you always have your words."

Tony had started to back away the only direction he had, into the shower stall, Steve followed him in, crowding the sub to the wall. 

"I'm very sorry??" Tony tried again.

"Well. You will be." Steve smiled gently. 

Tony didn't notice Steve had grabbed the shower head so it came as a shock when cold water burst from it, not really hitting Tony yet, but flowing around his naked feet as Steve held it directed towards the floor.

"I don't really have to use the cold water honestly, I can see you're excited by the idea of a chastity cage but you're not completely aroused yet. So we could've just waited for your erection to go down. But, this gives me a nice opportunity to.. motivate you to think twice before you try to talk your way out of an order again." 

"What!? You 're going to freeze my cock for a little sass?"

"I'll freeze your cock just a little bit, for trying to manipulate your dominant." Steve smirked, then he started to raise the shower head from Tony's feet to his ankles and then knees.

"Alright ok alright!" Tony yelled when the cold water hit his thighs, his back was flush to the shower wall, he had no where to go, "Just can you do it slow at least!?"

"As you wish." Steve said, and Tony tried to breathe as cold water crept up. His lungs siezed for a moment when the cold hit his balls and breath wooshed out of him in a yelp when the entirity of his genitals were cradled in cold water.

"Hah! Hah! Jesus!"

"Breathe Tony." Steve's other hand was warm on his chest and Tony tried to concentrate on that. It was impossible.

"God, fff-.. H-how long.. How long you gonna-"

"This should do." Steve said and the water shut off.

Tony breathed deep and hard in relief. His cock was all shrivelled now, trying to climb back into his body, but he couldn't care less about that right now. 

Steve's warm hand felt like hot coals on his shaft after the cold treatment but Tony watched in silence while his dom fitted the cock cage around him. When he was done, he held up the key to it, then making sure that Tony was watching pulled out his dogtags and added the small key into the chain.

"You should be able to pee and clean yourself easily. It should be much easier to obey the no orgasm rule now." Steve said sounding a bit smug.

"You're a mean bas-" Tony started and Steve cocked an eyebrow, "basket." Tony ended his sentence and Steve chuckled,

"Not your best save."

"Whatever." 

Tony moved to walk out of the stall and Steve let him this time.

"I'm going to get dressed now, if you don't mind." He bit out, as he dried himself.

"I do as a matter of fact. I understand you're upset with your punishment but I can't let you have a fit. So you can just kneel on the bathmat and wait for me to be done while you think about why you were punished and how you could avoid more punishments in the future."

Steve was already taking his shirt off as he spoke.

"Seriously?" Tony protested and the dom stopped what he was doing to give him such a look that Tony immediately shut up.

"I'll just kneel here and watch you shower then." he said petulantly.

"Good." Steve answered, and started to peel off his sweaty shirt.

Come to think of it, it wasn't such a horrible task, watching Steve strip. Tony had seen him shirtless a few times. Various states of undress was bound to happen when you fought together on a regular basis. But he'd never paid attention to Steve as a dominant. Well, he had, of course he had seen what a gorgeous body the Cap had, but not in a going-to-end-up-in-bed-together sort of way. Now that it was a very real and immediate possibility and now that Tony had some idea of what kind of dom Steve was, watching Steve pull off his clothes looked completely different. And incredibly interesting.

The captain looked relaxed, unselfconscious, like being watched didn't bother him at all. Tony supposed the army did that to you. Steve turned on the water and stepped under the spray. His sigh, along with the display of muscles and that tight ass went to Tony's cock. And got stuck there, as Tony's cock had no space to manuver in. He felt the cage starting to press in on him. 

"You know," Steve spoke, startling Tony, the Captain had his back to him, and was languidly scrubbing up and down an arm, "you don't appraciate these comforts enough.. I mean constant hot water? That is luxery."

Steve turned as he spoke, and Tony tried to think about what kind of cold rinse he must have had to put himself through regularly, during the war. The idea of freezing water anywhere near his gentials this soon after the treatment he just got should have dampened his arousal but Steve was now facing Tony his hand languidly caressing his six pack, leaving soapy trails. 

It was the first time Tony got a view of Cap's cock with absolutely zero obstruction. The glass plane of the shower stall was not nearly foggy enough yet.

And the dom was half hard. He clearly meant to show off and the sub thought he had every reason to. Tony was a bit of a size queen, about everything, honestly, but Steve wasn't just well hung. His cock was both thick, long and looked heavy but it was also beautiful in a sense. Surrounded by short, very dark blond hair at the base, and supporting perfect balls. Tony thought, 'So this is what peak of human perfection is'.

Steve's hands dipped under his navel, his finger tips skimmed the tops of his thighs and Tony gulped. He was too busy willing Steve to grasp that long cock and give it a stroke, so he didn't notice the look the dom was giving him. If he were to look up, Tony would have seen how much Steve was enjoying giving this little show to his locked and caged sub.

"I can just stand under the hot water and enjoy myself. You have no idea what a privilage that is." Steve almost murmured, his voice getting deeper, as he wrapped his hand around his cock and gave himself a stroke.

"I'm starting to appreciate it." Tony squeaked.

Fucking hell, but the cage was starting to get painful, he could feel his cock pressing firmly against the plastic bars now, his flesh bulging, unable to get erect.

"We'll see." Steve said then he tipped his head back, letting soapy water wash over down his chest and cock, as he started to pull on his cock. Now he was fully erect and Tony was very impressed. 

"Are-" he coughed to clear his throat, "Are you really gonna make me watch.. Watch you jerk off?" he asked. He'd meant for it to come out a bit catty at least. He sounded completely wrecked.

Steve shrugged, "You can look away."

"Oh that's so unfair!"

The dom chuckled at that, which turned into a moan. Tony strained to see the details through the wet glass, was Steve rubbing a thumb over his slit on every up stroke? How tight did he enjoy it? He could tell Steve must enjoy himself slow though, at least at first. The captain was working himself up and down, his balls following the movement along with Tony's eyes.

"Uhm.." Tony started again, unwilling to interrupt but it only made sense to remind his dom, "I could give you a blow job?" His eyes flicked up to Steve's face, only to find the captains eyes closed, his lips slightly open.. His wet eyelashed looked thick even through the stall door, Tony thought he looked like the dirtiest, most sublime wet dream he could ever hope to have. "The uh.. The no gag reflex thing? Remember? I could make it really good."

Steve hummed. His other hand was now traveling over his chest. His eyes cracked open to look down on where Tony was kneeling.

"You want to suck my cock Tony?" he asked. Tony licked his lips, and adjusted his position. He very badly wanted to plaster himself all over the glass stall, but he'd been told to kneel and he really didn't want to be kicked out of the bathroom now.

"Yes." He answered, breathless.

"Do you really want it Tony? Or are you just offering?" 

"I want it." Tony breathed, absolutely unable to look away.

"Even if you know that I won't let you come?"

Tony nodded vigorously. His own dick hurt, but he didn't really care about that anymore. Steve looked like a god behind the glass, perfect, delicious, unattainable... Hit every button in Tony's submissive psyche.

"Would you beg to suck my cock?" Steve asked with a smile, and even that looked obscene when his lips were all wet and red under the water, pulled into a confident half smile that made Tony ache.

"Yes." He whispered. "Yes, I love to suck cock, I would love to suck your cock."

"Doesn't really sound like begging to me." Steve started to turn away and Tony panicked.

"Please! Please let me suck your cock!" He was unaware how he was shuffling forward on his knees, "I'd make it so good. I promise Steve, you'd love it. I can make it feel amazing, you can fuck my throat if you like, as hard as you want, I won't complain.. "

Steve stopped turning, his hand slowed down on his cock but didn't stop. 

"Yeah? and if I wanted you to do all the work?"

Tony nodded again, "Yes, yes, I'd love that too! I'll love every second of it, I have so many tricks that you'd absolutely love, I can drive you insane, I'm so good, you have to let me show you!"

Steve just kept looking at Tony expectantly and Tony was getting desperate.

"I'll.. uh.. I'll run my tongue all over your cock first, I.. um I'll lick into the slit, gather every bit of your precum. I bet you taste delicious.. And I'll lick and suck your balls.. Untill you're all wet and- and you can't take it any more, that you wanna grab my hair and want to force me down on your cock.. But then I'll swallow you whole, right to the root, until my lips touch your balls.. I can Steve, I can do that.. I'll swallow around your cock.. You'll feel my throat trying to work it. You can touch my throat even and feel how you fill me up.. Oh.."

The cage was pinching Tony horribly now but he didn't care! He did not care! He kept licking his lips and swallowing on air. Steve's hand was speeding up as Tony incrementally knee walked to the shower stall.

"Please Steve, please! You have to let me suck you! I'll do whatever you want. You can come down my throat, you can come on my tongue and watch me swallow, you can come on my face, wherever you want.. You'll love it, I promise!" 

"You are such a little whore for it aren't you Tony?" Steve breathed, this time sounding ragged. His hand was fast on his cock now, and Tony could see how he squeezed on every down sroke and twisted a thumb around the head on every up stroke. 

"Yes. I am.." Tony reached out to put a hand on the glass, and spurts of come hit the pane that seperated the hottest thing Tony had ever seen from him.

"Oh fuck.." Tony muttered, watching wide eyed. His other hand went to the cock cage to press on it, claw at it, provide himself with some sort of relief that was not forthcoming.

A second and third spurt followed, Steve's hand alternating between stripping his cock and stopping. Eventually the dom sighed, letting his cock go.

"Fuck.. Holy shit.." Tony whispered.

"You have no idea how hot you are." Steve said suddenly and Tony's wide eyes snapped up to the doms face who was now practically standing over him, cock to eye, save for the glass still between them. Tony was only able to swallow.

"Get back onto the bathmat." Steve ordered, then turned to wash himself.

Tony remained frozen for several seconds, feeling like a fish out of water, mouth gaping and one hand still plastered to the glass where Steve's come was languidly dripping down. Then in a daze, knee-walked back to the bathmat to sit back on his thighs, hands now limp in his lap. His cock throbbed, his mouth was dry and he was so horny he was sure if the cage had allowed he could have cut diamonds. 

It was just a couple of minutes before Steve stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. Tony just remained on his knees, looking up at his dom, feeling kind of lost.

Steve reached out to run a hand through Tony's hair, then bent down to place a kiss on his head.

"Thank you for the offer Tony, but I don't think you're ready for it yet."

Then the dom was leaving the bathroom so Tony automatically rose to follow him.  
Tony knew he should be angry, probably. Frustrated. Well, he was frustrated but it was a dim kind of frustration, not the kind of indignant frustration he'd feel if he wasn't so .. unhooked. He recognized the feeling as a very superficial form of subspace.

When Steve called for Tony to come into his bedroom and help him get dressed, Tony did so. 

Holding out Steve's shirt, doing up his buttons, helping him with his atrocious belt, then tying his shoes while he himself was still naked was a humbling experience. Not to mention the feeling of Steve's skin under his hands, through small touches, little brushes of knuckles.. All Tony could focus on was Steve now. It was also a little bit ridiculous and Tony might have laughed if he hadn't been so subdued. But now it just felt fine. Steve wanted him to do things so he did them, feeling useful, being helpful. 

There was a very quiet sort of peace in concentrating so fully on an other person. Tony hadn't had the time yet but later when he thought on it, he'd find it surprising.

When Steve was fully clothed, he allowed Tony to put on clothes too. By the time Tony was done getting dressed wearing a borrowed pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, Steve was already back with a notebook and a pen in his hands. He put them down on the table.

"Here. As promised." he said, and Tony nodded in thanks, "I have some work to do. On the computer. You can stay in your room and have some free time until lunch. If you want you can join me in the living room."

Tony moved towards the table to grab the notebook, but when he got close, Steve grabbed him around the waist and planting a foot on the chair, bent Tony over his knee. Two hard and fast swats were delivered in quick succession before Tony even realised what was happening, but then Steve was already tipping him back onto his feet. Tony only had the time to feel the burn, even if it was somewhat dulled because of the clothes. 

"Ow!!" The protested hands immediately going to his butt. "What was that for??"

"For your rude language in the bathroom."

"What??? You asked me to say all that stuff."

Steve smiled. "Not the begging Tony. I think you saw how much I enjoyed having you beg for my cock." Seve cupped Tony's cheek and ran a thumb through Tony's bottom lip, for one whole second his eyes fixed on it. Then he let go.

"It is for the cursing. I told you I can not let you get away with it."

"Oh for the- Fine. Alright." Tony sighed, he picked up the notebook and the pen and retreated to his bed.

"Oh, and while you have time, you might want to glance at the cookbooks in the kitchen. I won't hold it against you if you pick something as simple as possible today, but you will be cooking lunch. See you then."

And Steve was gone.

Tony slumped on the bed and looked at the notebook in his hands. He could still feel the cage around his cock, he was too horny to function properly, and now he was supposed to cook? He'd actually been excited about getting some alone time with his prototype but now it looked like a sad lump of plastic and metal on the bed and Tony's mind drew a blank on the equations he'd been thinking about at the gym. 

What was he supposed to cook? And how was he supposed to cook it? He forlornly flipped through the emtpy notebook in his hands, then decided if he wanted to come, he needed to earn a prize and to do that he needed to make Steve happy. Either case, instead of wasting time with the prototype, going through the cookboks seemed like a priority.

"You can survive this." He told himself as he put down the notebook and got up. "You survived shrapnel in your heart, you survived torture, you survived a nuclear bomb.. You can survive this." he kept telling himself as he made his way to the kitchen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience. Here's a longish chapter after a bit of wait. And I'm sad to say I won't be able to post a chapter a week as I've tried to do previously. I knew I wouldn't be able to stick to the schedule as real life intrudes. I don't plan to abandon this because it's my happy place but it looks like it's gonna get harder and harder for me to get there for a while. I hope you'll all enjoy a little guest appearance.

Exactly at 12 o'clock on the dot, Tony served the pasta. Simple penne with cream and mushroom sauce out of a ready made packet, with sad looking basil leaves on top with grated parmesan that simply did not look nearly as elegant as it did in the book. The pasta had turned out soggy and all clumped together so Tony had ended up having to try and seperate them by hand. Eventually he'd managed to produce one somewhat proper looking plate out of it and was now nervously waiting for the verdict, standing there only in an apron and a cock cage, rubbing his hands.

Steve made an appreciative noise and picked up his fork, then he asked "Where is your plate?"

The truth was Tony had been unsure if Steve wanted him to eat with his dom at the table or not. And not only that, he'd hoped he could simply get away with preparing one plate because all the rest of the pasta kind of looked weird and Tony didn't want Steve to see it.

"Uh, I thought I'd eat after you do?" he half answered. "Come on try it, tell me how it tastes."

Steve got a suspicious look in his eye for a second but then, after giving a searching look at Tony, he tasted a bite. Tony watched while he chewed and swallowed. There was a pause.

"We used to get these canned spaghetti on tours, it always had some sort of tomato sauce on top. Boys tought it was disgusting but it was better than nothing." 

"What??" Tony's jaw was hanging in shock. He knew he hadn't done such a great job, ok, but he'd never expected Steve to be so rude.

Putting his fork down Steve laughed at Tony's expression for a second then grabbing him around the waist pulled him into his lap. Tony squeaked. 

"I'm just telling god's honest truth Tony. I wasn't expecting much anyway, I know very well that you are very talented in other ways." He said in a teasing voice then picked up the fork and fed Tony a piece. Chewing through the soggy mess Tony thought maybe he didn't have room to be offended.

Then to his surprise Steve loaded another forkful and ate it himself.

"This is at least better than that canned stuff." Steve said with an earnest smile before continuing to eat.

Tony watched him eat for a moment then started chuckling himself.

"Oh god. Well you asked me to cook! So you might as well eat it!" he said.

In reply Steve just made a mmm mmm sound, exaggerating his enjoyment of the food. 

Taking a bite himself and feeding a bite to Tony (despite Tony's protests) Steve finished the plate, then let Tony get up off his lap to clean up. 

"Thanks for the pasta Tony. I know what kind of effort it took you to make that and don't think I don't appreciate it." he said as he wiped his mouth on a serviette.

Tony nodded, busy rinsing the pan and the plate.

"You'll be cooking dinner too, but for now, I want you to make me a sandwich. Half a plate of pasta is not going to do it for me. You can make one for yourself too if you want."

"What? Then why did I even.. I could have just made a sandwich in the first place-" Tony whirled around to face Steve, creamy water dripping everywhere from the wet plate in his hand.

"That's not the point. The point is for you to try and obey. Also if you learned to cook, it wouldn't be a completely useless skill for you. Now don't make me repeat myself." Steve gave Tony a look and left the kitchen.

Tony could only watch him go, jaw slack.

-

Of course, Tony wanted his orgasm so he ended up making Steve the sandwich as he'd asked. He made himself one too since the pasta had had to go to trash. It was actually polite of Steve to even have eaten it, considering how awful it had tasted so Tony tried not to resent him too much.

He had come to a decision when he was making the sandwiches and that decision was that Tony would learn to cook. After all how hard could it be? He was a genius and he was good with his hands. All he had to do was to pretend it was a chemical process. Even bare ass naked and wearing an apron in the kitchen he was still Tony fucking Stark. He'd nail this.

If only Steve would nail him. Now, well after lunch, Steve was sitting on the couch while Tony knelt next to him with his prototype in his lap and the notebook laid out on the floor next to him. Steve was reading a book and petting Tony like he was a tame house pet. But at least Tony had started on the calculations he'd wanted to put on paper at the gym.

"Steve?" Tony asked after checking his math for the last time.

"Mhm?"

"When are you going to f.. you know, have sex with me?"

Tony felt the movement of Steve's arm as the dom put the book down. It was on economic progress in Japan after the second world war, Tony noted.

"Do you want to have sex with me?" he asked.

"Well I thought the whole point of me submitting to you was that you'd .. /make love to me/ until I submitted. Oh for.. This is ridiculous, we're both grown men, I should be able to say fuck. I thought you'd fuck me into submission, alright?"

The hand in his hair tightened and Tony's heartbeat picked up, maybe he shouldn't have said the last part.

"Tony I was in the army, I'm not making you use proper language because I have delicate ears. You're missing the point, again. But it's alright, you'll start to get it soon."

Tony yanked his head out from under Steve's hand this time, feeling insulted. He sat up a couple feet away from the dom.

"Oh I'm missing the point? How about you try to explain it to me then, I promise I'll try to listen very hard."

"Come back here." Steve said calmly, and Tony almost regretted his defiance again. But not quite.

"No."

"Tony, come back here. If you make me say it one more time I'll have to punish you. Neither of us want that at this point."

Tony dropped his pencil and crossed his arms, looking at Steve with raised eyebrows.

"You keep saying I'm not ready for sex, news flash Steve, I'm not a virgin. You're about 25 years too late for that."

Steve sighed and Tony felt a pang of disappointment. But then the Captain was talking again.

"You're not ready for sex in this relationship right now Tony, because I don't want you to think this is all about sex. If I slept with you now you would think that's all I want from you and we'd be done. You being my sub doesn't mean you just submit to me sexually, it means trust and surrender. Even when you submit in bed, I'm certain that you make sure you have the upper hand. How many doms have found themselves politely kicked out by Ms Potts in the morning? You can't be finding any of those encounters satisfying."

"You don't get to judge that!" Tony protested.

"No, I'm not. What you did in your private life before you wore my collar is none of my business. But I'm not going to let you make this all about sex. I'll only have sex with you when I'm sure it's just an enjoyable part of our relationship, not the main goal."

Tony listened with a disbelieving look. 

"This is not the 1940's..." he said.

"I don't care. Doesn't make a lick of difference." 

They sat there for a second, looking at eachother. Then Tony's shoulders slumped a little. 

"You're gonna spank me now aren't you? Or wash my mouth with soap? Come up with some weird humiliating punishment?"

"I think you were justified in your question but I thought we were clear on the matter of attitude and obeying orders. I owed you 2 hits for using your hands in the gym this morning so I'll just add to your tally."

"Fine." Tony looked down at his hands then forlornly picked up the pencil.

"Come here." Steve said, holding out a hand. Tony slowly crawled back into his initial position where he was kneeling next to Steve. Steve's hand immediately found his way into his hair.

"This is not rejection, I'm not rejecting you." Steve said, then his hand went to the nape of Tony's neck to finger the collar. "As a matter of fact, I find you very attractive. You're gorgeous, very smart with very strong spirit. I just want to do this right."

Tony bent his head a little, giving Steve more acess to his neck. "Me too." he said eventually. "I just don't understand why that means I have to be celibate."

"You'll appreciate the anticipation when the time comes."

After that Tony was silent, and Steve went back to his book. It was a while before Tony could concentrate on his prototype again.

-

Tony was just about to start getting restless when the doorbell rang. Steve checked his watch, then closed his book.

"It should be Ms Potts." He gave Tony an expectant look.

"I didn't know we were expecting Pepper." Tony commented, then when Steve kept looking at him he said,

"What?"

"The door, Tony, get the door."

Oh! Well this house maid business looked like it'd take some getting used to.

"It's your house!" He protested even as he stood up and went to open the door.

"Welcome to the Rogers domicile madam, how may I help you?" He bowed low with a flourish of his hand, his words coming out with a pompous fake English accent.

"What the hell Stark?" 

Tony's head snapped up, it wasn't Pepper at the door, it was Barton. Tony stood up straight.

"Why I'm merely complying with my masters wishes sir, you see he has recently acquired a butler for himself."

"Tony, that's enough." Steve sighed behind him, while Barton tried hard not to laugh. He had black bags draped over one arm and a suitcase was sitting next to his feet.

"Hell, I was pissed off Fury was making me play errand boy but I kinda appreciate the humor in it now." Barton chuckled. "Here, your clothes."he held the bags out. 

"Regular Buster Keaton." Steve commented, while Barton handed the bags over to Tony. 

"Nah man, can't be worse than I was when I was collared." Barton said, but the chuckle that followed sounded a bit forced. 

"I was surprised to hear you were collared." Tony gave him a look, before leaving to drop the bags in his room. "You never mentioned it before." he half yelled through the coridor. 

He suspected Fury's sole motivation in sending Barton wasn't just to deliver his clothes. When he returned to the living room, both men were seated in front of the fire place, Barton leaning back with his arms and legs spread, eyes roving over every bit of the apartment. Clearly this was his first time in here and he was interested, but Tony didn't buy that he was comfortable even for a second.

He debated if he should kneel back down or sit on the couch next to Steve for a second but before he could worry about it too much Steve said "Bring us something cold to drink. Clint, beer?" Barton nodded, the smug bastard. "Get yourself a glass of juice Tony."

"Yes sir." Tony said in that fake accent again. Steve's eyebrows lowered into a frown. 

"Yes Steve." Tony amended in a more normal tone and went to get the drinks. 

This was so stupid. He didn't want to fetch drinks for Barton... He didn't even want the archer to see him fetching drinks on command. But he didn't want to earn any punishments either, other than his outburst about the sex, he'd been doing so well, even if he did say so himself. 

"Get yourself a glass of juice Tony", he quietly mimicked Steve while he popped open a couple of beers, then craned his neck around the open kitchen table to see the two men quietly talking. Oh they were talking about Tony for sure. 

He'd never agreed to public humiliation. Granted, it was just Clint, and fetching drinks was far from humiliating, but Tony still chafed against the order. It was very common for collared subs to serve their doms in such small ways when they had company. It was a very common sight to see a collared sub happily kneeling next to their dom in a restaurant or a cafe, holding the door open or a chair out. Not everyone did it, of course, it was all up to the dynamic but it was certainly normal. So why was Tony feeling so embarrased that Barton was seeing him fetching drinks on Steve's say so?

Maybe he just didn't want to be seen submitting. Taking orders, obeying without an argument. Like a meek little subby thing. He was proud to be submissive but he always hated the lost little lamb image submissives got. He didn't need a dominant, he didn't need orders or protection. He was Tony Stark for fucks sake, Ironman, billionaire, philantropist, playboy.. He didn't fetch drinks, people lined up to fetch /him/ drinks.

"There." he almost slammed the two beer bottles onto the coffee table, then went and sat on the chair next to the record player. If he couldn't drink beer with them, he certainly wasn't going to nurse a glass of orange juice like a kid at the adults table. 

Steve gave him a bit of a look but didn't say anything. He turned to Barton when Tony raised his chin defiently.

"No news is good news I think." Steve said, clearly continuing a conversation they were having while Tony was in the kitchen.

"I sure hope so, but we still gotta wait on the TRH report."

"Let me know when it comes in."

"Eh. Fury was adament that you guys get the week to yourselves, barring the end of the world."

Steve scratched his ear, thoughtful. "Still, I'd appreciate it if you kept me in the loop." he said.

"What is this TRH?" Tony demanded, annoyed that two of his supposed teammates were in on something that Tony had been left out of. Fury must have been planning on cutting him out for a while since he'd never heard of this TRH thing before.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with right now Tony. Either way, there's nothing to be done right now."

"Oh now you're locking me out? It's ok to keep Tony out of the loop because he's a collared house sub now?" Tony stood up, "I am still Ironman in case you forgot. If I'll be locked out, why am I even doing this? I don't need to take this bullshit!" his hand went to his collar to take it off, rip it off, whatever it takes.. But then Steve and Barton were both next to him in a flash.

The Captain grabbed his wrists to stop Tony from hurting himself pulling on the collar, while Barton held up his hands.

"Woah woah! Stark! Those things don't come off like that! You're gonna break something!" Barton said.

"Tony!" was all Steve could say before Barton gently pushed him aside, Steve let Tony's wrists go and let himself be pushed.

"Cap, you mind giving us a second alone? Then if he wants Stark can still use his safeword, alright? Right."

Steve looked unsure but after a reassuring nod from Clint he walked away while Tony kept breathing from his nose, feeling trapped.

"Don't try to mind fuck me Barton, I swear on my mothers grave I'll make you regret it if you try to pull some dom crap on me right now." Tony bit out.

Barton held up his hands again, making himself as non-threatening as possible.

"No dude, no! No way, nothing like that. Can we just.. you know, relax and sit for a moment?"

Tony kept looking at him warily but eventually he slowly sat down on the couch. Barton also nodded and sat down on the plush, dark leather armchair.

"Fuck, I'm not good at this, I should never have come here." Barton started after a minute of awkward silence.

"No, really, go ahead, let's get this over with. Fury obviously sent you around to tell me the collar isn't really that bad, and you are a dom and you wore the collar so I should totally be able to, since, you know, I'm a sub. And look how well you turned out, so be more like me Stark. Am I spot on or what?" Tony crossed his arms, even knowing how helplessly defensive a move it was but unable to help himself.

"Pretty much." Barton leaned forward and ran a hand through his hair. "But it's not as simple as that. I'd never suggest that you turn out like me. Fuck I'm a mess, I'll be the first to admit that. But.."

"But the sun shines out of Coulson's ass I bet."

Barton looked at him surprised for a second, then gave short laugh. "I wouldn't know, with how tight he's clenched all the time, it'd be kinda hard to tell."

"Don't tell me you didn't fuck your boss Barton. Some hot dom on dom action.. Nothing wrong with that, it's the 21st century." Tony was mostly aiming for making Barton uncomfortable but it didn't seem to work, because Barton simply nodded.

"Sure why not. But that's not the point. The point is I'm much less of a mess now than I'd been after Loki. It did help me come to terms with some stuff that fucked me up pretty badly. All I'm saying is give it a chance. You could do a lot worse than Cap there. If I know anything about the guy he'd be trying very hard. He's all good intentions and ridiculous decency. If you're ever gonna trust anyone with your submission why not give it a try with him?"

Tony leaned back in his seat, arms still crossed, trying to put as much distance between himself and Barton as was possible, without running out of the room. Because that would be childish.

"I have no issues submitting, ask any dom that enjoyed a night at the tower."

"Yeah I'll ask them after you have Pepper take them out like yesterdays trash. Think about it Tony, what is it that bothers you so much about this whole thing?"

"I'd say you sticking your nose in where it doesn't belong."

"And I'd say you need peoples noses in your business. I am telling this to you as a friend man. Nothing else. I sure as hell am not gonna look down on you because you submit. No one will. Clearly it was a mistake on my part to barge in on your shit. I shoulda just dropped off the bags and left. But I did want to tell you that the collar can actually help you. I hope you'll see that at some point."

"I have no choice now do I.. " Tony commented.

"You always have a choice." Barton shook his head, as if disappointed. "I'm just saying at this point, what do you have to lose by giving it a try?"

"Wisdom of a circus sideshow." Tony muttered without much heat, his hands dropping to his sides.

"You bet. After all I can safely say I've seen it all." Barton replied and stood up. "Thanks for the beer." He drained the last of it and moved to the door. Tony got up to follow.

"Now I'm the ass for wanting to be kept in the loop." Tony grumbled as Barton opened the door to leave. "You're not gonna tell me what TRH reports are about are you?"

Barton shook his head. "Nah, sorry, I work for the big spy. Being able to keep your mouth shut kinda is the job description."

"Fine." Tony said and Barton stepped out.

"See you around Stark."

"See you Merida."

"That a Disney reference?"

"Yeah, I just called you a little girl."

Barton snorted. 

"But... thanks." Tony finished. Barton tipped his head, put on his sunglasses and walked away, Tony quietly closed the door behind him to go find Steve and face the music.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finally seen Civil War! What a movie! I have to say it's in my top 3 MCU films as of this moment. We'd bought our tickets a month back but the reason I saw it so late is that there was a fire in the cinema complex, half way through the film, the first time we attempted to see it! They evacuated the place and firetrucks swarmed it and everything.. So we had to rebook along with the overflow... Terrible luck I suppose but no one got hurt so it's all good. 
> 
> What a pleasure it was to see that they managed to reach the quality of the first Avengers film! Just FYI I'm team Cap all the way but I appreciate Tony's point of view in all aspects. Gotta love a strong conflict! 
> 
> Anyway, my fic ignores all that in either case. I am so not up to tackling such massive issues. So here's some more everyday drama. Please enjoy.

He wouldn't admit it to himself but Tony kind of tiptoed towards the hallway where Steve had disappeared to. He found his dom in the doms bedroom, sitting at the edge of his very precisely made bed, shoulders a little slumped.

The captain immediately sat up straight when Tony stepped in.

"Clint left?" the dom asked pointlessly because Tony was pretty sure he'd just heard everything that went on in the apartment.

"Yeah." He shuffeled on his feet a little. "Are you gonna punish me?"

Steve looked at him, shoulders straight and jaw firm but something in his eyes wasn't right. A minute stretched between them, making Tony grow nervous. Eventually when Steve spoke his voice was unreadable, he sounded completely normal, despite what he'd said.

"Do you want me to?"

Tony's heart leapt a little because suddenly he realised the answer wasn't 'no'. He actually found himself unsure if he wanted the punishment or not. Of course he didn't want to endure something painful or tiring or humiliating or uncomfortable, especially if it didn't lead to shattering orgasms. But on the other hand, he felt guilty. He felt like he'd done something he shouldn't have, not because of any rule, but just because it hadn't been fair. 

He sighed and slumped leaning on the door way, head down. 

"Honestly... I don't know."

Steve kept looking at him, sitting on the bed ramrod straight and face devoid of expression. He didn't look cold but he looked nothing like the loving and passionate dom Tony had seen him to be so far either. He was just sort of blank. Hiding, Tony thought. But hiding what? Tony wasn't stupid, but he also couldn't bring himself to believe that Steve might be hiding how much he cared. 

"Do you want to use your safeword?" Steve asked in the same neutral tone.

And Tony once more surprised himself by the strength of his reaction. He intensely didn't want to use his safeword. He didn't want to see Steve looking bland, and he didn't want to go back to his own place where no one cared how much he said "fuck". Everything was fucked up now. If he dumped Steve now and went back home, next time they saw eachother Steve wouldn't admonish him for using foul language and it would break Tony's heart.

At first he slowly started to shake his head, then more clearly. "No. No I don't want to use my safeword. I think.. I think I did deserve a punishment." He raised his eyes and looked at Steve from under his eyelashes and saw the captains expression change. It was relief that crept into his eyes and Tony himself was relieved to see it.

Steve got up from the bed and in response Tony stood up from where he was leaning on the door, a little nervous about what the dom would do, but all Steve did was walk up to him and wrap his arms around Tony.

Tony stood still in the embrace, surprised. Steve was big, Tony wasn't the tallest man and he usually resented it a bit but now, feeling how much bigger Steve was, and how his strength was all very gentle around him, Tony felt something warm and a little painful in his lower stomach, something that left him a little bit breathless and with a lump in his throat. How ridiculous was it that he felt safe here, in this mans arms? It was just a stupid hug and Tony felt like he was as delicate as spun glass, resting in the velvet box of Steve's arms. 

Ashamed of his waxing poetic and unable to stop the intense feeling, Tony squirmed a little and Steve let go. 

"I am sorry." the dom spoke, looking at somewhere below Tony's chin. Tony realised the cap wasn't just avoiding his eyes, he was looking at the collar. "That was my fault. I shouldn't have let Clint come in. You weren't ready for that. I never meant to make you feel like you were excluded or treated differently because of your collar. I never meant to embarras you."

Tony didn't know what to say to that and it was making him infinitely uncomfortable to have his dom apologize to him. Because this was exactly that, his dom apologizing. Not just Steve, Captain America, friend and team captain. He maybe would have brushed it off, forgave and forgot, or even mock and be a little shit about it if it was the latter apologizing. But now it was his dom apologizing and Tony did feel like Steve was his dom. 

"It's ok.." he said weakly. 

"Not really. But that's on me. Not gonna happen again." Steve was brisk now, he stepped away from Tony to walk to the otherside of the bed, gathering some clothes, from the back of the chair next to the bed, and the closet... Not knowing what he's supposed to do now, Tony took a few steps towards Steve and stopped. 

There was a piece of paper on the dresser, between books and odd knick knacks. Tony could see it was a drawing even though he could see just the back of a leg in pencil. Steve was busy doing whatever he was doing with his clothes so he pulled on the drawing, the paper easily slipped free. 

It was a pencil sketch of Tony. He couldn't see the face because the subject was facing the wall but Tony knew it was him because it was from last night where Steve had made him stand against the wall holding pennies, with his back arched and legs spread. It was exactly from Steve's point of view from the couch and was pretty explicit. 

"I didn't draw your face." 

Tony looked up. Steve was standing with an arm full of clothes, watching him look at the drawing.

"I.. That's ok. I hadn't realised you were drawing."

Steve gave a small smile that could be called almost bashful. 

"I told you you looked pretty."

Tony smiled, "You did."

Then Steve dumped the clothes into a basket, right next to his feet and took the drawing out of Tony's hands.

"You don't mind if I draw you?"

Tony shook his head, "No I'm.. flattered." he smiled. Then Steve pushed the basket of clothes towards Tony, with a smile on his face too.

"Then I would like to draw you tied up tonight. After your punishment."

The smile dropped off Tony's face and he looked down at the basket with a frown. 

"All my shirts and trousers that need a wash. Not all of them need ironing but that's exactly what you'll be doing untill dinner." Steve said.

Tony opened his mouth to protest then closed it

"Fair enough." He said with a little chuckle. 

-

Ironing was mind bendingly boring. First couple of shirts had been almost fun, because Tony had never ironed before (hah!). It was a new challange, a new task to be mastered. But he got the hang of it pretty fast, and once that was done, it became intensely, agressively boring. If Steve had let him watch some TV or listen to music or podcasts or something while he did it, it wouldn't have been so terrible, but laundry was downstairs and TV was upstrairs, all tablets and internet was banned for now, apparently "What's a podcast?" was a legitimate question and music was a no go, because "This is supposed to be punishment Tony."

By the time he'd half assed his way through the bulk of it and declared himself done, he wasn't even sure what time it was. His neck was stiff and he was a little hungry. 

"Hey Steve, I'm done, where do you want me to leave the shirts?" he asked as he walked upstairs with arms full of coat hangers.

"In my closet. You can go into my room." Steve answered poking his head around the hallway to answer. Then,

"Hold up." The captain came around, picked a shirt up off Tony's arm and studied it with a critical eye. Tony squirmed, intensely aware of what a sloppy job he'd done. He started listing excuses in his head, ranging from, 'This is my first time ironing, cut me some slack' to, 'The cock cage is pinching, are you sure it's supposed to be on for this long, I can't concentrate on anything.'

But to Tony's surprise, the captain just laid the shirt back down on Tony's arm. 

"Well done."

"Really?" Tony asked before he could stop himself and Steve put a hand on his shoulder and said with a smile,

"Really. That was a big load, thanks Tony."

"Uh. You're welcome." Tony said and with a frown then went to hang up the shirts.

-

"No pasta this time?"

"Nope. Just scrambled eggs, bacon and toast." Tony answered as he forked over a huge lump into Steve's plate.

"You'll never hear me complain about breakfast for dinner." Steve smiled.

"Yeah and apparently bacon is basically idiot proof." Tony added some bacon next to Steve's eggs.

"I was going for an omlette but the eggs insisted on being scrambled." Tony commented as he put the pan back on the stove and sat down to eat.

Steve's mouth was already full but he spoke anyway,

"This is not bad Tony." 

The sub watched as the captain swallowed his bite than reached for the salt.

"Nailed it." Tony bragged as he took his first bite too.

Unfortunately for him he'd forgotten to put salt in the eggs and it tasted as bland as eggs could be. He looked up to see Steve putting salt on his food with a very serious face.

"Oh for.. Ok, I suck at this. And you being super nice about it isn't helping. Just makes me feel like a bigger asshole."

"It's just salt Tony. I happen to think you've done very well. I'll add to your tally for calling yourself names." The dom said between putting the shaker down and tasting the eggs. "See? There, perfectly good."

Tony looked down on his eggs miserably for a second, but then Steve's hand was there, covering his.

"Tony, all I asked of you was to focus on obeying and making me happy. I am happy. Job well done. Alright?"

Something sparked in Tony. A mix of affection, pride, gratitude, indignance and something unfamiliar. Oh he'd make Steve happy alright. He could do much better than this.

"Alright." he said.

-

"Come here and let me take a look at the cage." Steve ordered right after Tony had finished washing the dishes. He'd been wearing the sweatpants and shirt Steve lent him, all afternoon. Now getting undressed once again seemed curiously embarrasing. But Tony got over is much faster this time. 

Just within the span of a day, he'd already started thinking of Steve as his 'dom', even if he still had the occasional weird moment about the whole thing. This was one of those moments but it was much easier to get naked for his dom than it was to get naked for Captain America.

He pulled off his shirt first, because no one looked good with a shirt and no pants, then he pushed off the sweatpants.

Steve was sitting in his spot on the couch again and once again the fireplace was blazing. The heat behind Tony's naked back was familiar this time. He stepped forward to present the cock cage to the dom.

"Are you uncomfortable?" Steve asked,

"I feel it all the time. Peeing is awkward." Tony answered but when Steve looked up he said "But it's not pinching or anything."

"Good." 

The big, warm palm cupped Tony's cock and the little guy tried to twitch. 

"You are beautiful. I'm looking forward to finding out how many times I can make you come in one day." Steve's voice was low, deep. Tony's cock tried harder, to no avail.

"I'm not that young anymore." Tony said, just to have said something, keep the conversation going. His didn't manage to sound very conversational however.

"I'm going to spank you now Tony. I know you've said it's ok in your check list but this is not just going to be a couple of swats. I'd like to confirm your consent. What's your color?"

Tony was suddenly both aroused and nervous. He'd been spanked before, of course he'd been. He'd been whipped, flogged, paddled, even caned that one time. Which wasn't gonna happen ever again. But... Something felt different now. He felt more shy, almost scared.

The idea of lying himself down in the Captains lap, with all that incredible strength keeping him in place, while he was naked, and spread, vulnerable and completely in the mercy of a dom who Tony knew wasn't going to hurt him was beyond hot. It was the stuff of wet dreams. 

On the other hand, he'd never felt this exposed before, even when he was naked in the middle of an orgy. This felt, oddly, much more personal than any spanking he'd ever gotten from any dom he'd slept with. He hadn't even had sex with Steve. 

If he said yes, this would be about surrender, in a way that sex had never been for him. 

Was he willing to go there? If he wasn't, was there any point in saying red? Why not just use his safeword and get out of the whole deal? 

"Tony?" Steve asked, now sounding slightly worried. Gentle. Whichever way Tony decided Steve would make it happen.

"Green. My color is green." he said quietly.

"Are you sure?" Steve's brow was knit, his eyes soft.

"Yes."

A little smile appeared on the corner of Steve's lips.

"Then come here."


	9. Chapter 9

Steve pulled Tony by the hand, positioning him in his lap, face down, with his caged cock between the Captain's big thighs. The dom took care to place pillows where necessary to make sure Tony was as comfortable as possible. When he was positioned just as his dom wanted, and a big palm rested on his bottom, Tony sighed. This was not that bad.

"Your tally for today is 14." The captain informed him. "2 for your minor slip up in the gym, touching the equipment during the course, 10 for the big slip up in the gym. 2 more for your comments in the kitchen. I want to you to think about why I'm giving you 10 hits for your attitude problem in the gym Tony. I'll even give you a hint, it's about control."

The big hand gently caressed his bottom from his lowerback to the back of his thighs as the captain spoke. It was sort of hard to pay attention, Tony was sure Steve had been very diligent about keeping tally anyway. Not like he was going to protest. 14 didn't sound that bad either. He'd taken way worse.

"Alright." he agreed easily.

Steve gave a "Hrrm" kind of sound but Tony didn't dwell on it. He just folded his arms on the couch cushions and rested his chin on them.

The first hit was completely unexpected. One minute the captain had been gently petting him, second searing heat blazed through Tony's butt. 

"Owww!! Fucking ow! What the hell!?" he tried to get up but a strong forearm pressed him back down.

"You're either going to use your colors or take your punishment. Are you gonna use your colors Tony?"

Tony opened his mouth to do just that, but then,

"I'm used to some warm up, if that's the way you spank your subs, you really need to step up your game." 

"This is not a game. It's punishment. Now if you're not gonna use your colors, I don't want to hear any words out of you. Make all the sound you want. No speaking."

There was a pause in which Tony defiantly pressed his lips together, then a second hit landed making him yell out.

"Fuck!"

"That makes your tally 16, 2 of which you already took. So you still have 14 to go. If you want, we can keep this up all night Tony, I don't get tired easily."

Right then Tony would have used his colors maybe, but the Captain's hand found it's way to Tony's hair, petting him and gentling his words. Tony shook his head.

"Alright."

After that, hit after hit landed, demonstrating how Steve wouldn't treat Tony like he was made of glass. This would have been a hard spanking no matter the context, but no warm up and no foreplay meant Tony felt each and every hit very acutely. 

There was no way he could have kept proudly silent, even during the first few hits. He was yelling and biting the cushions. But towards the end his cries had turned into sobs. Steve's arm was always there though, keeping him in place, keeping him steady, anchored. 

After so many hits he was sure his butt was a mess of bruises, he was crying, tears and snot covering the cushions and he didn't give a single fuck. Right as the hits were starting to blur into eachother Steve stopped. 

"Tony? Tony... It's done."

Steve's hand was now petting the length of his back, his hair, and wiping his tears but he didn't want to move. 

"You did so well, it's over now."

Steve pulled Tony up into a sitting position, which wasn't hard to do, since Tony was all loose limbs at this point. The dom hugged him to his chest, careful to keep Tony's weight on the subs thighs instead of his abused butt.

"Clean slate now, you don't have to worry about a thing, the punishment is over." 

Tony knew he was a mess. He was a mess of pain and tears but Steve didn't seem to mind, wiping Tony's face with the hem of his own shirt, and keeping up a comforting litany of how proud Steve was of him and how brave he'd been.

Tony's sobs started to trickle down to hiccups and he pushed away the shame that tried to barge in. He was a grown ass man, cuddled and crying in the lap of another man. The feeling of embarrasment was there but for once Tony didn't let it in. 

He knew Steve didn't care, he knew Steve didn't judge him for it. He was fine here. He could stay here, cuddled for a while longer. He deserved it, after the pain he went through. He could let go.

They stayed like that for a long while, Tony resting and Steve petting the nape of his neck with his other arm wrapped securely around the subs waist.

"How are you feeling?" Steve asked finally, in a hushed tone.

Tony had to consider for a moment, take stock.

"I'm.. ok. My ass hurts. But." He wiped his nose on his own arm. He was just too comfortable. Too relaxed. The pain was there of course but not enough to disract from how good it felt to just lean on his dom and be comforted.

"Good, that's good Tony. I'm very proud of you, very pleased that you took your punishment so bravely."

Tony just sat there soaking up the praise, body flooded with endorphins, dopamine and oxytocin. After taking a proper spanking from a dom as strong as Steve, everything felt unimportant. He felt like he didn't need to worry about anything, everything was so basic and simple. He could just sit here.

"Tell me how you feel." Steve ordered and Tony didn't even think about how he should answer, for once.

"My butt-"

"I know about that part Tony." 

Steve's voice was gentle and while Tony's own face was pressed into the doms impressive pecs he could still hear the teasing smile in his deep voice. 

"I want to know how you feel, in general. About this arrangement, about your punishment, about today." There was a pause. "Or about anything else you want to talk about. You can take your time. We've got all night."

Tony took in Steve's words, unsure what exactly Steve was asking, but there had been one huge thing preying on his mind a while and his defences were down. It came tumbling out.

"I'm scared." He sounded small, voice low. But in the empty room, accompanied only by the crackling of the fire it was still a solid admission.

Steve's hand paused it's petting for the fraction of a second, then continued.

"What are you scared of?"

Tony usually avoided even thinking about this. He didn't get scared, scared was a word that didn't exist for him. Denial, however, was a word that very much existed in Tony's vocabulary. Right now, though, he wanted to talk about it. He wanted Steve to know, he wanted to be exposed, known and understood.

"I'm scared of being alone."

"Do you think you are alone?" Steve asked gently, very gently.

"I.. No I'm not."

"That's right. You're not alone."

"But I can be. I don't want to be, but I might end up alone. I will. Probably."

"What makes you say that?"

There was a long silence after that and the Captain neither pressed Tony on it or even repeated the question. He just sat there, cradling the subs body and petting him. Tony was grateful for the space. It allowed him to find the courage to continue.

"I'm not. I'm not very good. I'm a bad friend. Bad sub, a bad ceo and a bad team mate. I'm a bad person. I'm scared that people will realize. Pepper already did. And Rhodey will. One day, you will too."

It felt stunning to hear himself say the words. He'd never even allowed himself to think it but deep down he'd been carrying the guilt and the shame. It'd never gone away.

"You've made mistakes." Steve said, hand still petting Tony's head. "But you made amends. You're making amends, you will in the future too. There's not a single person on this planet that hasn't made mistakes. How many do you think worked as hard as you to fix those mistakes?"

Tony was shaking his head anyway.

"No I. I fuck up. And I can't fix it. People get hurt."

For a moment Tony felt Steve's chin touch his head as the captains arms tightened around him. Then he had this curious sensation like a light kiss pressed into his hair.

"I fuck up too Tony. And I know that the casualties stay with you. A person who never makes a mistake is a person who doesn't do anything. Don't you think you deserve to be appreciated for all the good you've done?"

"It's not about that. It's.. It feels like... It feels like if I'm me, than people will just, not want me."

There, it was out. He sounded pathetic and clingy and insecure but wasn't that just the truth of the matter?

The captain didn't answer at first, then gently cupped Tony's face to raise his head and look the sub in the eyes, Tony tried to look away but it was so hard to do under that intense, blue gaze. The dom was slightly frowning.

"I see you Tony. If you think I've never really seen you before, you know that I do see you now. And I appreciate you for who you are."

It was said so earnestly, so openly and freely Tony couldn't help but believe it for a moment, his heart thumping in his chest and his stomach twisting into knots. He did not know how to take it. 

Before he can either start crying or puking or whatever else incredibly embarrasing, Steve pressed him into his chest, put an arm under his knees and stood up, lifting Tony along with him. 

Tony didn't look up once while the captain carried him to his room, laid Tony down in his bed. When the dom let Tony go, he finally opened his eyes. And realised he was not in his own room but he was in Steve's room. 

He tried to sit up and pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes, trying to rub out the remaining tears.

"I. You don't have to do this. I'll go to my room. This wasn't in the arrangement. You don't have to-"

"Lie down Tony. I want you to sleep with me tonight. Just sleep, you're too tired anyway. I just wanted you to be close to me. Alright?"

Tony suddenly realised how intensely he didn't want to be alone tonight. Not after his admission. He felt vulnerable like he'd never felt before, raw and gutted. But he felt comforted at the same time. It was confusing.

Steve was puttering around, pouring a glass of water, wetting a washcloth and going through his drawer. "Lie down. It's an order." Steve said and Tony tentatively laid back down.

First Steve very carefully took the cock cage off of him, then sitting next to Tony on the bed pressed the cool washcloth over his face. It felt heavenly. Then Tony was handed a glass of water. It tasted soothing and made him realise how parched he was feeling. After that the Captain made him lie on his front.

Tony wondered what his butt looked like but didn't really care very much. Physical wounds healed. 

Cool cream was gently rubbed into his cheeks and Tony relaxed, melting into the covers that smelled like Steve. Everything was soft and hazey, he felt taken care of, cared for. It was as welcome a feeling as it was foreign. He decided he was too tired to think about it.

Soon after the cream the bed dipped and Steve's large body settled next to him, radiating heat. Tony cracked an eye open to see that the dom was naked from waist up. Curious piece of information to find out about the Captain's sleeping habits. Then the covers were pulled over him and Tony fell asleep.


End file.
